


[铁虫]双重密恋

by DyeingMirror



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternative Energy, American Politics, Arc Reactor, Arranged Marriage, Artificial Intelligence, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Violence, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunk Sex, Fashion & Couture, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Reveal, Iraq, Journalism, M/M, Major Character Injury, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Middle East, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Photographer Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Responsibility, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Identity, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Worth Issues, Social Issues, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Stark Industries, Suicide Attempt, Terrorism, The Ten Rings (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 由秘密身份开始的剧情中篇。机缘巧合下，钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠奇妙的约会。Peter为配合史塔克工业新项目，作为摄影师兼贴身助理来到Tony身边。核心主题是探讨Tony的现实责任感/自毁倾向，以及Peter在其中起到的作用。这篇文章是陪伴我走过一段学业瓶颈期的重要回忆，充满了我的真情实感，和对人物以及人物关系的认真解读。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

已经是该睡觉的时间了，一位临窗的妇人轻轻拉上她卧室的窗帘，然后熄灭了台灯。若非如此，她本来将能看到一道红蓝相间的矫健身影伴随着有节奏的发射声从她窗前腾跃而过。银白的月光洒在狭窄的柏油路上泛出微弱的粼粼光晕，照出蜘蛛侠在低矮的水泥居民楼间无声地飞荡的身姿。他最后悄无声息地落在了一幢楼房的房顶，用蜘蛛的姿势蹲在那里举目四望，他可以看到周围几个街区的窗口都在逐渐熄灭，他的纽约城正一点点溶于安详的夜色中沉沉睡去，只有那些还如动脉不断跳动一般长明的路灯还在陪伴这位街头英雄。蜘蛛侠最爱看这样的景象，这意味着他这一天的努力总算是没有白费。

已经是该睡觉的时间了，而他的纽约城总是如此这般不肯立刻乖乖入睡。蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛感应又响了，在他的神经中枢上震荡着一阵阵时强时弱、时断时续的嗡鸣。他像一位无奈的幼儿园老师一样轻轻叹了口气，便向着感应所指向的方向爬动过去。

“啊哈！是钢铁侠！”他在半空中看到对方的身影时如此简洁明了地招呼道，并且在他荡过对方身边时伸出手拍了拍对方的装甲以示友好。“救星来了！”

“什么？”钢铁侠的声音透过麦克风传了出来。看样子他对蜘蛛侠的突然出现非常吃惊，这让蜘蛛侠心里感到一阵得意。他抬起手就往那几个把他们怀里的垃圾步枪对着钢铁侠瞎瞄——说真的，以那些步枪落后的程度而言，就算他们能瞄准世界上最先进的机械外骨骼，打出来的子弹也会是射偏的——的坏蛋脸上糊了一脸蛛丝，“住手，否则我妈妈可会开枪了！”

蜘蛛侠清脆的声音听起来兴致高涨得莫名其妙，钢铁侠正要开口骂人，却听见他这从天而降的同伴又突然尖叫起来：“钢铁侠开枪开枪开枪现在立刻马上——！”

三十分钟后，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠各自握着一罐刚从自动售货机里买来的冰汽水，靠在这纽约郊外的某个不知名的小巷间休息。

蜘蛛侠的面罩向上掀开，露出口鼻，他喘着粗气，拉开易拉罐的拉环就仰起头往嘴里灌了一大口汽水。“老兄，我想知道刚才我们打的坏蛋是什么人？他们看起来不像有超能力。”

钢铁侠装甲的颈部扭动了几下，发出那种充满科幻感的零件运作声。他沉默了一会儿才给出简略的回答：“唔……你可以简单地理解为商业间谍。”

“哇哦，”蜘蛛侠仰起头又喝了一口汽水，然后一边下咽一边含混不清地说，“我还满以为我实施了一次光荣的英雄行动呢。我可不喜欢我的超级英雄事务跟商业这个词有所牵扯啊。”蜘蛛侠喝干了剩下的所有汽水，爽利地呵了一口气，然后一边把易拉罐捏扁一边轻松地耸了耸肩，“算了，无所谓，正好我看那几个人像是脑筋有点问题的样子。反正我的心理医生说了，打几个小逼崽子有助于我自尊自信。”

“不。我认为这还是很光荣的。毕竟，如果要选出哪个‘商业公司’对国家贡献最大，那恐怕就是我的公司了。”电流裹挟着钢铁侠的嗓音使之听上去带有一种无机质的冰凉感，但蜘蛛侠还是能听出对方声音里淡淡的笑意，“不管怎么样，感谢你帮助我，蜘蛛侠。虽然你可能根本不知道你在干什么。”

“就这样？我可是对伟大的史塔克工业击溃阴谋窃取商业机密的行动起到了关键性作用的人。我还以为慷慨的慈善家先生起码会比其他穿西装的更不吝啬一点。”蜘蛛侠打趣道。食道里翻腾着甜甜的二氧化碳，有趣的感觉让他的心情也好了起来。他轻巧地跳起，向后一跃，用他那些带有生物静电的手足黏在身后的砖壁上。

钢铁侠也在面罩后面轻声微笑了起来。“的确值得庆祝一下。刚才那场战斗让我感觉很不错。”他们之间默契的配合让整场战斗的节奏都变得舒适顺畅，更别提蜘蛛侠那张战斗时格外能说会道讨人欢喜的嘴了。

说到嘴——

“有了。要不我们亲一个？”

“呃……”蜘蛛侠僵硬地停在了墙上，他脸上的笑容也凝固在了他嘴角边，“抱歉，你说什么？”

“我说我们亲一个好了。作为庆祝。胜利之吻。”随着这轻松又轻佻的话语，钢铁侠的面甲升起，露出了他那张名贵的面孔。只是他此刻带着的那种孩子气的恶作剧式的笑容，倒是无法在报章或荧幕上看到的，你也很难从这副样子联想到什么“二十世纪的幽灵”一类的词。这让他看起来比实际年龄年轻一些——又或者这才更贴近他实际的年龄。

蜘蛛侠贴在墙上紧张地咽了咽口水，再开腔时有点破音。“……我都从来不知道你也能亲男人……我是说，咳，我有个朋友替报社工作，但他从没提过你结交过什么男朋友。或许去向他爆料会是不错的主意。”

钢铁侠带着那种神秘莫测的微笑向蜘蛛侠走了过去。这个过道本就狭窄，几秒钟之内他就贴到了蜘蛛侠面前。借着朦胧的月光，他能看到蜘蛛侠紧绷的制服领口和掀起的面罩之间露出的那段浅色的脖颈上缀着一层饱满的汗珠，使他后颈上的碎发微微浸湿，他还能隐隐约约闻到那一小段肉体上微微散发出青少年特有的清新的汗味。在静谧的夜里，对方因为紧张而急促的小口喘气声被听得一清二楚。他朝那张微张着发出喘息声的菱形的薄嘴唇扫了一眼，旋即又抬起眼与对方对视——他虽然看不到蜘蛛侠的眼睛，但他知道蜘蛛侠一定也在盯着他看——他几乎本能地就使起了那种他很熟练的眼神。

蜘蛛侠心跳如擂鼓。这深夜里的郊区深巷是如此安静，他毫不怀疑钢铁侠一定听到他的心跳声了，或许正因为他听到了，才会这样越贴越紧。包括蜘蛛侠的母校在内，几乎每个理工大学的走廊上都挂着Tony Stark的的大幅油画，而他的英俊正是那种具有Stark工业特色的精准工艺式的英俊——鉴于只用迷人两个字来形容的话，此时似乎显得有点不够生动了。天哪，他是说，拜托，你懂的，还有什么可说的？这可是钢铁侠，Tony Stark——

而那个人此时既带着战斗后的凌乱，又带着经过运算般精确的魅惑，他轻轻一挑眉梢，勾起一种与画像上不同的，挑衅又挑逗的笑容。“你不觉得我的提议听起来挺有趣的吗？”

蜘蛛侠头晕目眩。“是的。该死的是。”他轻轻一低头就吻住了钢铁侠。但是很快他的嘴唇就反被对方咬进了嘴里，钢铁侠身上充满成熟气息的香气立刻席卷了他的所有感官。身着装甲的人体型自然要比他大一些，他从炽热的亲吻中偶尔有些回过神来的时候，才发现自己已经从粗糙的砖墙上被揭下来，彻底落入了对方坚硬的怀抱里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节的部分角色台词来自无敌铁人V1#500，因为觉得对表现蜘蛛的电波性格很合适就照抄了。


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker回到他的出租屋里，洗完了一个热腾腾的澡，软绵绵地往床上倒下去的时候，回想起今晚夜巡的经历，仍然觉得不可思议。上帝啊，不开玩笑，他跟Tony Stark接吻了。作为一次性的经历而言，恐怕没有几件比这更刺激的事了。这真是一次值得载入史册的夜巡。

像做梦一样，或者这其实就是他的梦。

其实这不是他第一次跟钢铁侠合作了。他早就曾经黏在钢铁侠的装甲上，跟他一起在纽约的黄昏中飞翔。

但这跟接吻是两回事。

何况那个吻还那么辣。

回想起那种热辣滚烫到令他目眩神迷的窒息感，Peter忍不住害羞又兴奋地在床上滚了几圈。拜托，不要笑他，理解一下孤独的单身汉吧。

这时他的手机却响起了短信的振铃声，打断了他旖旎的回想。打开手机一看，原来是他的工作平台发来的工作信息，询问他后天是否有时间，有工作想要交给他。

Peter现在在做自由摄影师，他把自己的基本资料和样片发在一家平台网站上公开征求订单。最近他的摄影水平越发长进，收入也水涨船高，加上工作时间很自由，所以对他的蜘蛛侠朋友来说，倒是一个很不错的工作。

Peter确认过自己的备忘录后，便回复说可以去。时间已经很晚了，他还未等到对方发给他具体的工作内容，便已经扔下手机倒头睡去。

这就是为什么他现在站在前往长岛的公共汽车上紧张得双手握成拳头，一边努力深呼吸一边又全身瑟瑟发抖。

是的，他是要去拍Tony Stark了。这就是他妈的生活啊。

他昨天一早醒来，看到这个工作安排的时候差点吓得魂都丢了，然后便开始战战兢兢地准备起来。首要的问题是他没有适合的衣服，只好向婶婶借来他叔叔结婚时穿的西装。但是那西装一点都不合身，而且从箱子里拿出来时不仅一身折痕，还带着浓浓的樟脑丸味。他又是熨衣服又是熏衣服，折腾了半天还有多，虽然穿在他身上还是松松垮垮的，但总算得体一些了。按理说摄影师靠镜头吃饭，本来是穿什么都无所谓的，但扪心自问，谁能接受自己穿着超市大减价时买来的T恤出现在Tony Stark和Pepper Potts身边呢？

更何况他还有别的私心——不是的，跟那个，咳咳，吻，并没有关系——他手里揣着几份在业余时间搞的小发明，他对它们颇为得意，但是他没时间吸引投资去发展它们。他做摄影师的钱只能维持他的房租和生活费，就是有什么结余，也都给了婶婶。像Peter这样一腔热血、年轻气盛的理工科学生，又有谁不梦寐以求能亲身见到Tony Stark，向他聊聊自己的想法呢？就算得不到投资，能得到偶像的几句鼓励，也足以振奋人心了。毕竟如果把文件寄给他的公司，有很大的可能直接在审核环节就石沉大海，就算能交到他手上，也会是半年以后的事情了。

此行的意义如此重大，实在不由得Peter不紧张。他手脚冰凉地走下公共汽车，看到Stark Industries园区的标志时更是眼前发黑。但是当他走到约定的地点，真正见到站在草坪中央的Tony Stark本人时，他倒轻松地噗哧一声笑了起来。

那位叱咤风云的超级英雄兼商业巨鳄，正一手握着一杯冰可乐，一手抓着一个汉堡（Peter从这个汉堡的包装纸上认出这是出自一家他自己也常常光顾的快餐连锁店的产品，虽然Peter更欣赏这家店的热狗）大嚼特嚼，任由饮料杯上滴下来的水珠和汉堡上掉下来的面包屑全洒在他那身金贵的西装外套的下摆上。当他吃完这个汉堡的时候，他以相当理所当然的姿态舔了舔手指，并且眼看着还要在自己的西装裤上把手蹭干净。在千钧一发之际，他身边的Potts女士眼疾手快地一把揪住了他的手腕，带着一脸极其嫌弃的表情，掏出一条手绢递给了他。

Peter走到他们身边，忍着窃笑礼貌地问了声好，并简要地做了自我介绍。这并不是他们之间第一次说话了，然而他的心还是不住地砰砰地跳。他没法否认了，这回确实跟那个亲吻有逃不开的关系。

Tony则很快转过脸来望向他。“哦，你就是Parker先生，嗯？我觉得握手就可以免了。”他一边用手绢揩着自己的手掌和衣服，一边大方地笑起来，“我想，不搞这些繁文缛节也可以顺利工作吧。我记得你的资料上说你是帝国州立大学毕业的？你是学生物的？”

Peter有点怔怔地回答道：“唔，是的……我没想到您会记得这些细节……”

“哦，我就是比较关心这些东西。”Tony笑着耸耸肩，“有人觉得这样挺奇怪的，毕竟是英雄不问出处，但我不能否认我就是喜欢跟你这样聪明的年轻人在一起。除了你的照片之外，就是你的学历吸引了我雇你来这里。我希望我们会合作愉快。”

Peter立刻飘飘然地心潮澎湃起来，看来他的那些小发明的着落也并不是完全没戏。他握着拳头红着脸仰望着Tony说：“是！我不会让您失望的！只是，Mr.Stark，我收到的信息上只说了是要来拍您的肖像，请问还有什么其他具体的要求吗？比如您是要把照片用在什么地方呢？”

Tony向他眨了眨眼。“哦，只要把我拍得伟大一点就可以了。”

旁边的Pepper悄悄背过身去翻了个超级大白眼。

拍摄告一段落时，Peter站在Tony身边，一张一张地让他预览他拍的照片。屏幕上的Tony意气风发地行走在雄伟的园区中央，坚毅的眼神配上一身笔挺的西服，既有威严又不失时尚，简直就差把“筑起美利坚的明天”几个大字印在脸上了。

“您、您觉得照片怎么样？”Peter有些忐忑地问。

Tony却出乎意料地先指着他相机上的logo一本正经地说道：“我才发现你的相机和镜头用的都是我们公司的产品啊。你可以，品味很好啊。”

“您说什么呢！不用SI的相机用谁的！不是SI粉的摄影师都是异端啊！”

“你要不要留下来为我工作，Parker先生？”

“什什什么？我……”Peter完全愣住了。

Tony饶有兴味地笑着。“我是说，我觉得你拍得很不错。而我下个阶段正好很需要一位摄影师。你要是来我们公司领一份稳定的薪水的话，大概就能换掉你身上那身古董了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“……我认为当地政府和国际社会都应该给予我们更多的信心。这个项目已经投入实用很多年了，我们已经掌握了为数众多的可靠的运行数据，以保证我们将要投放的设施绝对安全。”

Tony穿着一套款式严谨的深蓝色的条纹西服，端坐在这间圆形的办公室中央的一把木制的扶手椅上。他专注而真诚地看着坐在正对面的女性记者，这样最后摄像机的镜头里呈现出的他的样子看起来就会既绅士又专业并且充满说服力。果不其然，那位记者就成了最先被征服的一位，不知道她到底是走神了还是过于专心，她变得只是在边听Tony的话语边不住地点头，都险些忘了接着问她写在便签上的那些问题了。Tony一边微笑着用指尖轻敲扶手以提醒对方，一边心里便知道自己对这一次的采访算是稳操胜券了。

而Peter则在办公室里游走着为Tony侧拍，专心致志地尝试捕捉他更好的表情，Tony说话的声音在他的耳朵里都模糊成一片虚虚实实的背景。他观察得那么细心，甚至敏锐地注意到了他早先摆在Tony左手边的一盏灯跟整体的布光有些不协调，这样一来Tony的颧骨线条映在他今天所用的这个镜头中便会产生细微的失真。Peter再次捧起相机时暗下决心，下一次他一定要做得更好。

——“事实上，我们现在所处的Stark大厦所用的能源正是来自于这种技术，它从建成之日起就已经实现了完全的自给自足。眼见为实，这座大厦矗立在纽约市中心已经很多年了，而我每天就在这里工作，它不仅从未影响我或我的员工或纽约市民的生活，反而它在减少污染和碳排放上做出的贡献足以彪炳史册。”

Peter受雇成为Tony的专属摄影师已经有接近两周时间了。虽然Tony并没有对他明确地宣布些什么，但是他却隐约领悟到了自己这个岗位的来处。Stark Industries在伊拉克捐赠了一处商业级的弧反应炉，一方面是将此设施作为试点来实地测试这种产品在民用领域推广的前景，另一方面也能作为慈善直接为当地居民的生活提供清洁能源。

但是这种行动却引起了相当规模的争议，Peter在这之前也有所耳闻。起先是不知道哪个网站上先热传起来的，一篇连最初的作者都已经无可查证的文章，用极其耸人听闻的措辞和天花乱坠的术语质疑着这种新能源的安全性，就连Tony Stark本人胸口上插着的那一个都成了论据。没过多久，Stark Industries那曾经赫赫有名的武器生产线在过去几十年中在阿拉伯半岛所犯下的杀孽就被好生地翻了一顿旧账，电视台不约而同地请来了一位恐怕多数市民都未曾闻名的女性穆斯林社会运动家，让她痛哭流涕地控诉那位因为虚情假意而更显得十恶不赦的死亡商人。到了名嘴甚至议员们也开始纷纷跟进的时候，已经没人关心这座反应炉究竟能贡献多大的经济效益、能在多大的程度上改善当地居民的生活了。

前阵子事态终于发展到一个眼看这反应炉就要建不下去的地步时，Tony终于从他的宅男车间里走出来，开始主动增加曝光了。其实本来公关部门也在负责澄清此事，但神奇的是CEO本人的形象一开始露面，舆情就回升得很明显。Tony Stark这个名字见报的频率算得上高了，但是他上一次主动公关媒体还是注册法案时的事呢。

——“不但如此，其实分布在伦敦、大阪、里约热内卢等地的Stark大厦也与总部使用着完全相同的设计，所以你知道我们提供的产品是完全符合世界各国的法律规定和技术标准的。”

昨天傍晚蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠又一次并肩战斗了。那时候钢铁侠用他那对硬邦邦的钢铁手臂把蜘蛛侠固定在他怀里，带着他一起在城市上空飞过，然后在蜘蛛侠将那个在下水道里搞破坏企图炸塌整个曼哈顿岛、最后却被蛛网绑得严严实实动弹不得的蠢货准确无误地掷进一所警察局的窗户时，在蜘蛛侠耳边发出了轻轻的笑声。

橙红色的夕阳把铁壳脑袋烤得带上了一点温度，又或者那只是夕阳自己的温度，蜘蛛侠分辨不出，只知道把脸颊就这么贴在对方的面甲上时所能感觉到的热度十分宜人。而喧嚣的气流从他们四周掠过，几十米下的公路上则挤满了正往家里赶赴一场晚饭的车水马龙，都是热腾腾的烟火气。蜘蛛侠几乎就要在钢铁侠臂弯里睡着的时候，却又突然在钢铁侠的壳子上用力拍了一下，尖叫起来：“哦老天！我刚才是不是砸碎了那所警察局的窗玻璃啊！”

钢铁侠在他上方朗声大笑：“没关系，我会赔偿的。”

“……我先说清楚，我并不是赔不起。”

“是，是，但我在复仇者里就是那个负责为一切付钱的家伙。感谢你给我一个幸不辱命的机会？”

Peter的回忆自由地漂流到这里时，他不禁在镜头后露出了微笑。

——“而且，我们正在阿拉伯世界兴建的反应炉会采用更加成熟稳定、同时也更加便捷自主的技术，它的机能能够很好地满足当地人民生存发展的需要。”

后来……后来他们再一次接吻了。

就在蜘蛛侠享受着世界上最顶尖的航空服务来度过这难得的休闲一刻，看着眼前如油画般从橙红到靛蓝渐次变化的天空，神经放松到又有些开始犯困，直接神游天外地思考起了待会儿的晚餐内容的时候，钢铁侠开口了。

“我觉得现在的光景很浪漫。”

“我同意。”

“我觉得我眼下很想听点摇滚乐，然后立刻在这里就吻一个什么人，好让气氛变得更浪漫些。我的装甲系统里面还没来得及搭载我最近刚发现的让我特别喜欢的那个乐队的音乐，这倒是个问题，然而，哦，你看，你现在就在这里呢。”

“如果你停止使用那种让人难以忍受的口吻的话。”虽然严格地说起来，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠之间的关系跟他们上一次穿着制服见面时并没有什么变化，但是蜘蛛侠看着钢铁侠一如往常质地坚硬而表情严肃的面甲，却觉得离对方已经远不如以前那样遥远。他忍不住想要说些更损的俏皮话。

“好吧，难缠的蜘蛛。”钢铁侠低声说。他的口吻很平淡，一如那个黄昏的气味，但是却微妙地扯动着蜘蛛侠的神经。“我现在很想吻你。”

“Cool。我也是。所以你为什么还不把你脸上这个铁片弄走呢？你该不会其实是毁灭博士冒充的吧。那我可要开始呕吐了。”蜘蛛侠抬起手，屈起食指轻轻扣了扣钢铁侠的面甲，轻声（实话实说，他还是有点害羞）说道：“嘿，我都有点迫不及待了，铁壳脑袋。”

Peter走动时却差点就绊到了脚下的摄像机电线。他吐了吐舌头，小心地抬脚迈过那根电线，继续拍摄。

——“Stark Industries用美国方式来做事，过去我们投递和平，现在起我们将投递清洁与希望。我们永远卓越，永远代表未来。事实胜于雄辩，时间终将证明我的说法。”

蜘蛛侠喘着气问：“这在你所有的亲吻中能排上最浪漫亲吻榜的第几名啊，花花公子先生？我可不是自大，只是鉴于你刚才说现在的气氛很浪漫，所以经过这些加成没准我还能排进前三十四位呢。”

“哦，即使对我这样的天才来说也实在很难计算。毕竟这之前你在月夜下贡献出的那一个还是榜首呢。我的榜首这么快就被刷新了，总觉得略微有一些耻辱。”

“老天。”蜘蛛侠把自己发烫的脸颊挨在钢铁侠肩甲上降温，笑得喘不过气来，“呃，那你还是让原来的榜首好好待在那里吧。刚才的这一个可以分得一个海拔最高亲吻的榜首，这样就公平了。等等，这会是你海拔最高的亲吻吗？你会不会在你攀登珠穆朗玛峰或者其他什么鬼阔佬才爬得起的山的时候勾引了你们登山队的女向导什么的啊？”

钢铁侠轻快地回应道：“这么快就开始对我的排行榜有领地意识了？你的思维倒是很超前。”

——“很高兴接受你的访问，女士。”

Tony礼貌地微笑着起身送客，而Peter一直到把他们之间的临别握手也拍摄下来才放下了相机。

“Mr.Stark，你想要确认一下刚才的照片吗？”Peter握着手里的相机，兢兢业业地凑上去问。

Tony看起来已经说得口干舌燥的，一边抓起桌上的杯子一边扬了扬手。“不用了。你工作很认真，我知道。这就是为什么我刚见到你就决定雇你。相比之下，还有更多堆积如山的待办事项等着我们去做呢。对了，”Tony眨眨眼笑起来，“你每天都拍同样的人，会不会觉得很无聊？你现在是不是看到我的脸都想吐？不舒服就直说，我也可以给你放假。”

实际上我还是想吻你。Peter低着头想道。


	4. Chapter 4

“昨天Pepper都跟你说了些什么？”

Peter有点紧张兮兮地开着一辆他接下现在这个工作之前想都没想过的疯狂的豪车，在公路上奔驰着。天知道他要是不小心磕花了一道漆，要打几份工才赔得起。以致于副驾驶座上的老板突然开口提问时，Peter过了好几秒才反应过来。

昨天Potts女士突然把Peter叫了过去，然后就说自己要去度蜜月了，在休假期间要暂时把执行总监的位置交给Peter做，完全没有给慌里慌张的Peter拒绝的机会。“哦，Mr.Parker，你要知道我本来也是绝对不可能放心把我的工作交给一个到公司还不到一个月的新人去做的。”Potts女士交盘着双臂，满腹狐疑地看着他说，“只是在我问Mr.Stark他是否有合意的人选时，他坚持说你是可以信任的。明明我已经亲自为他选出了好几个忠心耿耿、经过考验的好员工，但是他看都不看那些简历。”

“我、我，呃……我不知道……”Peter紧张地咬着下嘴唇，面对Pepper严肃的表情有点无地自容。他又能怎么辩驳呢，她的怀疑是完全合理的。话又说回来了，不要说得好像他很想接过Potts女士的工作一样，Peter腹诽着他那个世界上最会异想天开的老板。如果Tony Stark的执行总监是一份倚马可待的轻松活儿的话，她也就不会是大名鼎鼎的“小辣椒”了。

但是Pepper还是把这份工作的内容教给了Peter。从怎么安排Tony的工作日程，到Tony喜欢办公室里陈设怎样的鲜花，巨细无遗地跟他说了一遍。

Tony听完了Peter的描述，点了点头说：“嗯。原来是这样。Pepper其实已经结婚很久了，但是为了工作一直都没有去度蜜月。还好你来了，不然我还不知道要欠她这个假期欠到什么时候。你放心好了，她既然真的把工作留给了你，说明她心里其实也知道你很不错。”

Peter只觉得胃里一沉，Tony的话让他觉得压力更大了。顺带一提，Pepper的丈夫是Happy Hogan。这就是为什么Peter现在突然变得这么忙了以后还要负责给Tony开车。

“嗯……Mr.Stark，我再确认一下，等一会儿我们拍的照片是要提供给时尚杂志的，对吗？”Peter边打方向盘边问。

“你现在不是我的执行总监吗？你说了算。”Tony抖了抖报纸。

“……那我能冒昧问一句，您为什么不选择让杂志社给您派摄影师吗？即使在我反复说明我几乎没有任何拍摄时尚大片的经验之后？”

“你知道吗，时尚圈是世界上破规矩和双重标准最多，但是又最喜欢掩耳盗铃的圈子，这么多年来我已经烦透跟那些家伙打交道了。但是时尚圈就是这么回事儿，只要照片上印的是我他们就会用。我跟那些‘知名时尚摄影师’现在相看两厌。而你，”Tony倾身挨到驾驶座上，在略微滑落的墨镜镜片上方投射着目光，“我知道你肯定能让我看点不一样的东西。因为你爱我。你的镜头爱我。摄影师就是应该爱我。”Tony说完便立刻又坐了回去。

Peter坐在那里努力握紧手里的方向盘。他的心脏跳得那么快，都让他的胸腔有点发疼了。人们真的应该立法禁止乘客在行车时骚扰司机，他想道。

Peter一开始提议在Tony的工作间进行拍摄时，其实只是出于理工宅对这个场所的好奇和向往而已。但是在Tony第一次望向他的镜头的时候，Peter就知道他今天的选题绝对正中靶心，正确得不能再正确了。还有什么比跟螺丝刀、跟齿轮、跟引擎、跟钢铁侠装甲在一起时的Tony Stark更接近Tony Stark的呢？他本质上是一个建造未来的人。明白这一点的人，就掌握了打开他的魅力的密钥。

Peter不时指挥Tony配合静物与布光变换姿态，努力使镜头里的他更加富有吸引力。而Tony给出的回应简直足以令摄影师神魂颠倒地狂喜，浓黑的机油成了他脸上的迷彩，使他强烈的眼神更加令人窒息；透明的汗水从他饱满的皮肉上滑落，把他的黑背心染成濡湿的深色。这样的Tony他从未见过，Peter很快就发现自己的脑神经完全绷紧，呼吸的力度也渐渐加重。他尽情地享受着这种感觉，没有摄影师不会为这种即将拍出好作品的预感而异常兴奋，而且，毕竟并不是人人都有机会能这样随心所欲地指挥Tony Stark来，嗯，来诱惑自己。他们就在这种既舒畅又暗流涌动的气氛中把工作进行到了最后。

拍摄结束的时候，Peter与现场的其他工作人员互道感谢，却意想不到地得到了众人不约而同的鼓掌道贺，他忍不住有点羞涩地笑了起来。在其他人忙着收拾现场的时候，Peter就站在那里专心致志地低头检查着相机里的照片。摄影师与模特之间的关系真的很奇妙，就像一场露水情缘。光是回看着这些照片，就足以重新唤起一些刚才那种兴奋的感觉。想到不久之后这些照片就会登在杂志上公之于众，他甚至还有一点荒谬的不情愿的感觉。

“哇，照片好像很不错，恭喜你。”这时候Tony一边擦着汗一边走过来，“说不定很快就会有人来挖你的角了。我还有点怪舍不得你的。”

Peter抬起头来笑着，“舍不得我就用开价来说话。堂堂的Tony Stark还留不住一个我吗？”

“你知道的，我只是现阶段比较需要曝光而已。等这段时间过去，我可不会再出高价养一个闲人……”Tony说到这里突然发现对方的表情变化得有点不对，立刻变了口气，诚恳地说，“哦，Peter，别这样。你不能总被养在公司里为我一个人工作，这对你的事业没有好处。你应该抓住机会出去多走走才能真正闯出名声来。我很高兴我发现了一个出众的摄影师，也很荣幸能成为你这样优秀的年轻人的跳板……你明白吗？”

“但是，但是我，我不……”Peter有点语无伦次。他能说什么呢？他难道能允许自己利用Tony的善意去讨一个公认门槛极高的SI的正式岗位？难道他已经跟Tony亲近到可以说出舍不得离开他的话也不显得怪异？更何况说穿了，本来他们就不是同一个世界的人，这几周的经历本来就是奇遇，是幻梦，像Tony说的那样适时离开才是合乎道理的结果。他一开始还明白这一点，现在倒是越来越贪心了。想着想着，他的小脑袋就不自觉地垂了下去。

Tony一时想不明白Peter为什么会不开心，他烦恼地皱着眉头转了转脑筋，然后决定换个话题。“我饿了。”他孩子气地歪了歪头。

“嗯。好的。我这就订餐。”Peter闷闷不乐地掏出手机，心不在焉地发了个订餐短信息。

“你给我订了什么好吃的？”

Peter托着下巴说：“弗雷迪的快乐餐厅，一份双人套餐。”就是他第一天上工时看到Tony在吃的那家店。

“哇。简直难以置信，Pepper竟然允许你让我吃垃圾食品？”

Tony的话突然警醒了他，Peter看上去一脸晴天霹雳的样子。Potts女士千叮咛万嘱咐的老板健康饮食守则他竟然第一天就忘到脑后了，渎职，这是天大的渎职。

但是Tony还在旁边嬉皮笑脸的。“天哪，Peter，我真是越来越喜欢你了。跟你在一起的日子简直就像，就像放暑假了。”Peter捂住自己的脸呜呜地哀叹了几声。

“那……那……Mr.Stark，”Peter从自己的公文包里掏出那几个他揣了很久的小发明的草稿，他一直没找到机会真正给Tony看一看，“如果您不介意……”他突然又觉得有点紧张，这毕竟也是他的心血，他有点害怕不能得到对方的肯定，声音有点颤抖，“您能不能帮我看一看这些？这是我以前业余时间搞的一点，嗯，小创作……”

Tony二话不说就接过去开始一言不发地浏览。Peter战战兢兢地等待着，他缩着脖子既不敢看Tony，又忍不住时常偷偷瞄一眼Tony的反应。这种可爱的小动作全被Tony尽收眼底，于是他装模作样地皱皱眉又抿抿嘴，好惹来Peter更多额外的紧张。

Tony终于从手中的文件夹中抬起头来，微笑着说：“在你这样的年纪而言非常不错（Peter立刻松了一大口气），有几个创意很值得发展。我先给你几个具体的建议吧，给我一支笔。你看，这里这个变量，”他圈出某个算式中的一个字母，然后在旁边做了几笔批注，“我认为改成这样比较好。应该会比较明显地提升整个系统的效率，你可以自己试一试。还有这里实在是错得太离谱了，你这个粗心的小家伙。”Tony用手中的笔轻轻敲打了一下Peter的额头，看着Peter调皮地吐了吐舌头，“下次要给我看什么东西，别忘了先自己检查好再来。”

Peter感激地接过文件夹。“哦，真是太谢谢您了！我开心得简直不知道该怎么说。”

是的，或许应该就此满足，或许应该及时在此止步。


	5. Chapter 5

这是一个在近段时间里变得越来越难得的假日，Peter约了Mary和Harry在一家家庭餐厅里小聚。当你同时身兼超级英雄和Tony Stark的秘书这两份有可能是世界上最麻烦最让人头痛的工作时，你也会尤为感谢自己毕业后仍然保持着跟可以信任的老朋友们定时聚会的习惯。Mary现在在做商业模特，而Harry则刚刚创建了自己的互联网公司。

三个人热闹地七嘴八舌聊了好一阵，话头就随之被抛到了Peter这里。“Peter，倒是你，最近在做什么呢？感觉你特别忙，连脸书都不怎么更新了。”Mary用她的红指甲捏着手里的饮料杯，闪着她的大眼睛问道。

“嗯……没有什么特别的，”Peter犹豫了一小会儿，还是不想说出他真正的老板的名字，“只是换了一份事情特别多的工作而已。而且你懂的，职场上不就爱欺负我们这样的。我眼睛里的红血丝作证，我都快睡眠不足了，还看什么脸书？”

Mary撅着嘴夸张地啧啧道：“哎呀，瞧瞧我们的小天才。我看你的工资是少不了吧，不然你早就跳槽了。”

“嗯，其实，”Peter转了转眼睛，想到自己的工作还是忍不住想炫耀的心思，他轻轻抽了抽眉毛，嘴角边咬住一个窃笑，“其实我现在是在Stark工业工作，虽然确实很忙但是，挺能学到点东西的……”

果不其然，话一出口他就听见Harry的倒抽气声。“真的吗？真不愧是你。你能，我是说，你有没有，有没有见过——”

“没有。我还没有见过Tony Stark呢。”Peter果断地说了个谎。Harry难掩失望地哦了一声。

“说到Tony Stark，昨天那期Vogue Men你们看了吗？”Mary说到自己行业的话题便突然来了兴致，她咯咯笑着说，“人人都夸他这期封面拍得漂亮。我们公司有几个妞就说他简直是辣出火了，世界最帅修理工什么的，还有姑娘说可惜他现在不再睡模特了，她们倒是诚实。”

Harry摇头表示没有看过，而Peter埋首在瓷杯口里装聋作哑。他当然知道Mary说的是什么了。但曾经在他心尖上的女孩儿这样夸他拍的封面，他却微妙地感到不舒服。好吧，怪事年年有，最近特别多，也不缺这一件。

Mary叹了口气接着说：“哦，Harry，Peter，你们有时间的时候真应该看看时尚杂志的，你们已经是大男孩儿了，再穿着一身宅男格子衫和牛仔裤怎么能行呢？Harry可已经是个总经理了啊！至于Peter，看看你们老板再看看你，看在上帝份上，我真替你脸红。还好你已经把你以前那个书呆子眼镜给摘了，不然就真的完全是悲剧。”

今天正正好好就穿着格子衫和牛仔裤的Peter不幸被言中，他尴尬地在座椅上挪来挪去，默默地喝了一口饮料。Harry耿直地说，我就觉得这样穿挺好看的，被Mary翻了一个白眼。啊，感谢你，善良的朋友。

“对了对了。Peter，你知道吗，这期封面的摄影师竟然跟你同名。你不是也在做摄影师吗？要不是你刚才说你还没见过Stark，我都以为那就是你了。”Peter被Mary那兴奋的语气呛得咳嗽起来，只得继续装作听不懂英语，“这个摄影师神神秘秘的，之前从来没听说过这号人物，公布的花絮里也没拍到摄影师。他竟然一来就给Tony Stark拍Vogue Men的九月封面，时尚圈捧起人来真是疯了。要不是他真的拍得不错，我简直要怀疑这里面有什么潜规则了。毕竟看看那些照片，要说Stark跟摄影师睡过我也信。”

Peter坐在那里默默地听着，盯着杯子里那一圈茶渍，快要憋出内伤。是不是有谁说过这种小聚会特别解压特别值得感恩来着？或许他今天来这里就是个错误。

“Peter，你为什么不说话？啊，是不是我一直说时尚杂志的事情太过头啦？”Mary可爱地吐了吐舌头，“抱歉。一说到行里的八卦就刹不住车了。那你最近有什么新闻吗？”

“我啊……”Mary这么一问，他倒突然茫然起来。然后，他的思绪便自然而然地飘向某个既定的方向。“我最近，我最近喜欢上一个，嗯，一个女孩儿……”他越说越后悔，但是抵不住其他两个人那种刨根问底的气势，然后他只得颠三倒四地描述了一个骄纵任性又水性杨花的富家小姐的形象。

往好处想吧，他告诉自己。虽然有点疯狂，但是事到如今还不承认你就是喜欢Tony，就是想跟Tony在一起也没有什么意义。毕竟你的确就是整天都在想他，你已经被他变成了一个被男人亲就会想入非非的基佬了。当然这都是Tony的错，不过比起一个人烦恼，还不如干脆征求一下他们俩的建议。

“嗯……我知道你肯定不是那种为了女孩儿的钱而去追求她的人，但是……”Harry有点踌躇地说着，“原谅我有话直说，我要是知道一个女孩儿同时跟复数个男人暧昧不清，特别是她接吻的对象还是我哥们儿的时候，我肯定不会再喜欢她了。”

“‘复数个’这个词听起来真让人难受。只有两个，除了我之外就一个。”事到如今还在下意识为他辩护，真的是脑子不对劲。

“但你也知道，你其实根本不能确定她到底还有没有其他男孩儿了，对吗？”Harry耸耸肩。“你虽然没有明说，但我刚才从你的话里就能听出这个意思。”

“我要是有这么容易能说不喜欢就不喜欢了，我还在这里烦恼些什么呢？Harry，你谈过的女孩儿比我多。这你还会不明白吗？”

“现在是两个，或者复数个，以后还有更多呢。这种女孩儿让你嫉妒的日子是绵延无尽的。你不是说你们可能在不远的将来就见不到面了吗？顺其自然离开她就行了。你总会遇到真正的好女孩儿的。”

“呃……难道只有我这么觉得……”Mary的表情看起来有点古怪，活像误吞了一口食盐，她迟疑着插嘴说，“你确定你说的是个女孩儿吗？”

啊，女人的第六感真是太可怕了。或许他应该按照惯例把这说成是他朋友的事，又或者从一开始就不应该把话题跟Stark这个该死的单词扯上关系。那场面还不会这么尴尬。

这时候Peter的手机响了起来，给了他一个台阶下。他瞟了一眼手机屏幕便站起来说：“对不起，我眼下恐怕又得回去加班了。下次见面我们再好好聊。”

Mary咬着吸管，好整以暇地托着下巴轻声说：“好吧，拜拜，小老虎。不管你到底爱上了什么人，我都希望你勇敢点加油上。希望我们下次见面时，就能见到你领着那个幸运儿来让我们好好看一看了。”


	6. Chapter 6

Peter站在Tony那个位于马里布的别墅里的宽敞的衣帽间里，正在给他的老板整理行装。说到这个衣帽间，Peter得到了踏入这里的权限之后，才知道原来在Tony私人的衣服中，朴素的深色纯棉衣物原来占有这么大的比例。远不那么流光溢彩的真相，跟Peter既有的想象既有些许不同，却又微妙地言中。在这段跟Tony朝夕相对的日子里，Peter常常能学到类似这样的或大或小的关于Tony的新“知识点”。

他曾把Tony所写的一篇令他特别震撼的学术论文熟读到几乎可以倒背如流，也曾读过不少报章杂志对Tony的讨论与评价，但如今他对这个人的理解来到了一个前所未有也始料未及的刻度。他原来从未想过Tony Stark也可以是一个会穿着脏兮兮的工字背心躺在地上拧螺丝钉，抬起手肘抹掉脸上的汗却在脸上蹭上一层灰，最后累得一动不动地仰着头问自己要芝士汉堡吃的，普通得不能再普通的男人。这不仅跟他母校走廊上的那幅油画不一样，似乎也跟那个在月夜里向他索吻的铁壳人不是一个人。现在Peter在晚上入睡前躺在自己的出租屋的单人床上按照惯例胡思乱想的时候，越来越能够解释Tony过往的那些引发过不少争议的稀奇古怪的行为和决定。

Peter低着头，视线集中于Tony胸前，专注地折叠着自己手中那条菱格花纹的领带。他捏住Tony的衣领，好好地替他把领带抽紧又抚平，然后看着自己打出的漂亮作品，露出一个满意的笑容。

“抱歉打扰你欣赏佳作了，但是我真的忍不住要说点什么。”这时就在他头顶上传来了Tony的声音，“自从你来了，我就常常怀疑家里铺的地毯的吸音效果是不是太好了，房间里怎么能这么安静，这让你每次给我打领带的时候在我胸前呼吸的声音清晰得要命啊……说实话，我有点受不了了。”

“什么？Mr.Stark我没听……啊？”Tony突如其来的前倾动作让Peter立刻闭嘴了，他能感觉到Tony的留着胡须的脸颊就若即若离地贴在他耳朵边上，静电般的瘙痒感让他忍不住轻轻颤抖。

Tony的鼻尖在Peter耳后轻轻下压，然后Peter听到了一声令他呼吸停滞的闻嗅声。“你闻起来很不错。”Tony低沉的嗓音让Peter莫名其妙地腿脚发软，他忍不住向后踱步，但是Tony的皮鞋踩在静音的地毯上无声无息地亦步亦趋地跟上来，他就这样被Tony抵在了身后的衣柜门上。

“我，我……是、是的，Mr.Stark……”Peter浑身僵硬得一动不动，他紧张地咽了好几口唾沫，结结巴巴地组织语言，“Potts女士临走前告诉过我您喜欢水果香型的……”

“这像是柑橘味？”Tony又在Peter耳边嗅了一下，那轻轻的气流声仿佛直接把Peter吹上了几千米高空。

Peter蜷缩在那里，声如蚊呐。“是的……”

“很适合你。”

Peter在心中无声地尖叫着。他的心脏跳得活像得了疯牛病，他简直以为自己快要一命呜呼了。事情肯定有哪里不对，他怎么会这么紧张，得了吧，他明明都已经跟Tony接过好几次吻了——

为了让事态更加失控，Peter感觉到Tony伸出手轻轻放在了他的头发上，“我一直想问，你的头发是你自己梳的吗？”Tony从他的喉咙深处发出那种轻轻的低笑声，在他开始用手指揉散并重新梳理Peter的头发时，Peter忍不住直接闭上了眼睛。“你知道，女孩儿们还是喜欢蓬松一点的自然造型。还是让我来教教你……”

——是啊。接过吻的是钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠。Peter Parker对Tony Stark来说只是一个迟早要被解雇的临时工。所以Tony现在是在做什么呢？他们这样看起来像什么呢？他早该意识到了，要说从以前到现在，有什么是他还从来没有揭下来过的关于Tony Stark的印象标签，那就是他是一个狗娘养的花花公子啊。摄取荷尔蒙就是他的生物本能，而不管是那些已经成了惯例的胜利后的亲吻，还是现在这个甚至都谈不上拥抱的拥抱，其实根本没有什么实际意义，只能让他像这样可笑地在自我嫉妒中困惑得团团转而已。比起那只在蛛网上闷头乱撞的苍蝇，他还是更习惯做他的蜘蛛。

但是呢，没有什么但是。他还是喜欢Tony，还是想跟Tony在一起。现在好了，Peter Parker这个差伙的摄影师迟早要卷铺盖滚蛋，这早就已经是开诚布公的事实了。那他还能怎么留在Tony身边啊？用蜘蛛侠这个永远看不到眼睛的身份？嗯，这个笑话真不错。

Peter忍不住伸手推开了Tony。其实他并没有真的做出推开的动作，而只是把一只手搭在了Tony肩膀上，稍稍施加了一点点向外的推力而已，但是Tony一察觉到他的意图，就立刻主动向后退开了。Peter能感觉到Tony投在自己身上的视线，但他并没有勇气抬起头与对方对视。

“怎么了？Peter。”

Peter低着头。“你还在吻别人。不要来招惹我。”

Tony反而笑了。“我最近都没有交女朋友，你这些天一直跟在我身边，应该很清楚我的行踪才对。”

Peter吸了几口气，有点气闷地说出来：“我就是知道。”

Tony沉默了几秒钟，很快便冷静地说道：“我很抱歉。是我太唐突了。”

“不……我，嗯……”Peter用力地抿了抿嘴。天哪，他一点，一点点也不想在这里听到Tony道歉。

这已经不是他第一次拒绝对方了。就在昨天，钢铁侠又一次想要给蜘蛛侠一个纪念胜利的亲吻的时候，他心里就有这么一股应激反应式的力量驱使他推开了钢铁侠。当时钢铁侠的反应看起来就跟他自己一样的困惑。

“你的手臂怎么了？受伤了？”Peter听到来自Tony的问句急忙抬起头来。他顺着Tony的视线，看到有一块纱布的边缘露在了他的衬衫袖口外边。那处伤口就是在昨天的那一场战斗中留下来的，当时他们一起捣毁了九头蛇的一处工事，在钢铁侠最后炸毁目标建筑物的时候，一块爆裂开的建筑残骸割破了他的皮肤，霎时血流如注。但他自己运动中的身体并没有及时察觉到伤口的疼痛，反而是钢铁侠先注意到的。当时钢铁侠轻轻地从下方握住他的小臂，一边叹着气教训他的不够谨慎，一边使用装甲内置的急救装置为他清理伤口。

——不，他怎么能又开始瞎想，这太糟糕了，他不能再回忆下去——重点是他得赶快转移Tony的注意力。

“这，这没什么，Mr.Stark。”他赶快把自己搭在Tony肩上的手（难以置信他就这么把它留在那里那么久）抽了回来，并且努力地把它从Tony的视野中撇出去，“我今天早上来上班的时候，下公共汽车时滑了一跤……”他看到Tony边听边不置可否地挑着眉轻轻点头，便不由自主地将声音低了下去，“嗯，昨天夜里下了好大的雨，地上，地上特别滑……”

“好吧。掏出你的小本子看看，一会儿我的专机什么时候起飞来着？”

Peter听到Tony主动转换话题，立刻如蒙大赦地松了一口气。“中午一点钟起飞。这次的航程不算短，考虑到我们明天就要出席启动慈善晚宴——也就是您这次出行的主要目的之一了，您一定会在飞机上好好地准备您的发言的，对吗？”

Tony轻松地拉了一下他西服外套的襟口。“你懂的，我可是个天才。”


	7. Chapter 7

两人在巴格达机场着陆后，与候在机场迎接他们的市政府人员做了迅速的交接，立刻换乘了为他们准备的轿车，马不停蹄地向市区赶路。

经过长时间的飞行，Tony看起来有些疲惫。他懒洋洋地陷在椅背的软垫里，歪着头向车窗外眺望。“Peter，你来看，”他伸出一指手指，在窗玻璃上虚点了一下，“我们在巴格达捐赠的反应炉就在那里。”

Peter便倾身凑到Tony身边，伸着脖子往Tony所指的方向望过去。果然，就在接近地平线的远方，在黄色的沙漠与灰色的城市的连接处，有一座规模颇大的园区拔地而起。只是，它那不规则的建筑外形充满了犀利的现代感和张扬的时尚感，与它背景中的那些错落分布的拥有圆锥形屋顶的阿拉伯式建筑看上去相当的格格不入。或许有人会觉得把它建得更像一座清真寺才算是明智之举，但是在这个突兀地扎在Peter眼中的建筑物上有一个Stark工业的标志在阳光中熠熠生辉，却令它的存在看起来格外顺理成章。在明天正式启动仪式过后，它就会被真正投入使用了。设计上它将能承担这座城市将近20%的能耗，而且完全是清洁可再生的能源。

“它是用人工智能来维持管理的，恐怕不能为这里的市民提供多少工作岗位，这倒是个遗憾。不过……”Tony说到这里停顿了一下，嘴边绽开了一个微笑，“我还是挺骄傲的，Peter。经过这么久的争取，我们终于建成了第一个商业级弧反应炉。我不能夸张地慷慨陈词说些我最初研究这个技术就是为了把它献给人民什么的恶心话，但我确实已经盼望这一天很久了。我真心希望它能好好发挥作用。”

Peter看着Tony略带疲乏的脸上泛上笑容，知道他是实实在在地高兴。他像一只摇着尾巴的宠物犬一样仰着脸，凑在Tony肩头处说道：“恭喜您，Mr.Stark。那些报纸和网站如果能亲眼看到这一幕，也不会再净写些胡言乱语的文章攻击您了……我真希望我有一天也能做出这样大的贡献。”

Tony回过头来看着他，微笑着说：“这个反应炉能最后落成，也有你的功劳。现在Stark的名声竟然变得相当不错了——这可是个奇迹啊——我们接下来想要继续上马其他项目都会变得很容易。而且你上周跟我提到的管理程序的算法改进真的很不错，经过试验后已经被确定采用了，很快也会被更新到这里来的。啊，说到这个，我是不是该为此付你点报酬？”

Peter眼睛一亮，脸蛋一下子变得红扑扑的。他欢呼着说：“是真的吗？天哪，唬！别提我有多开心了！Stark工业最先进的产品用了我的设计？您保证猜不到我都幻想这个有多久了！我要是把这件事告诉我以前的同学们，他们铁定会以为我在吹牛呢。”

“噢，对了，我们的软件程序说明上还会带上你的名字呢。高不高兴？”Tony用手指支着下巴，饶有兴致地看着Peter坐在那里激动得不知所以。他的手掌不知不觉间已经放在了Peter耳边，正想抓住这个男孩柔软的毛发好好揉一揉，他却好像一闪念间想到了什么，让他的手僵硬地停在了半空中，然后有些尴尬地放下来，轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀便作罢了。

还沉浸在兴奋中的Peter并没有察觉到Tony的小动作。他可爱地在自己胸前拍了拍，按捺住扑通扑通的心跳，努力保持正常语气问道：“其实我一直想问，您为什么选择把第一个试点放在伊拉克呢？虽然战争早就结束了，但是在这里活动的恐怖组织从来就没有真正被歼灭过……我是说，您完全可以先选择更安全的地区去投放反应炉，不是吗？”

正说话间，他们所谈论的那座反应炉已经消失在了地平线之后，他们所乘的轿车开始驶入巴格达市区。人们努力从沙漠中生造出了一点植被，但大体上这座城市仍然从属于尘土与黄沙。城市街道远远谈不上干净整洁，有几堆建筑废料和生活垃圾散乱地丢弃在路面两旁。密密麻麻的电线从低矮的水泥居民楼间穿过，把上方灰蒙蒙的天空分割成连续的块状。

Tony并没有立即回答。过了一会儿，他开始漫无目的地看着窗外说道：“美国已经从这里撤军好几年了。而这里还是这样。还是这样。失业率很高，因为这里没有像样的教育和现代化工业。就在我们动身的前几天，这里还有一对新人在他们自己的婚礼上死于自杀式袭击。”

走在路面上的多是男性，偶有零星的几个妇女默默低头疾行而过，仿佛是在躲避些什么，但她们都穿着一袭笼罩住她们全身的黑袍，因而显得格外引人注目。轿车所过之处引起了一些行人的侧目，他们都用一种不友善的、探究的、怀疑的目光看着这辆车。

“美国用一场八年多的战争在这里扶植了一个我们声称的民主政权……但是这里大大小小的反美游行从来就没停过。你看到河上的那座铁桥了吗？曾经有美国承包商被当地人活活烧死，他们的尸体被吊在这里示众。”

话题突然转换，让车内的气氛迅速凝固。Tony平淡的口吻所描述的血腥景象让Peter顿时如坠冰窟，他不由自主地打了几个寒颤。他想起他过去在报社打过工，跟着其他的记者采访过几个伊战退伍士兵。他们中的大多数人都过得不太好，或多或少都有一些后遗症，有的身体残障，有的患有PTSD；福利经常短缺，离婚率异常地高；但这些遭遇比起他们的那些刚回到祖国没多久就选择自杀的战友已经好得多了。

“你知道，我就是在伊拉克得到了这个。”Tony在自己胸前轻轻叩了几下，“我在那一周里突然明白过来的事比过去三十年都要多，但我还是经常有很多疑问。死在这里的年轻的美国人们到底用自己的生命换来过什么？如果答案是没有，我要在这里面负多大责任？还剩下些什么是我能做的？我只希望做出些行动来帮助我思考。”

“等等，这里有问题。我只看到您把他们强加给您的不公平的道德标准看得太重了，Mr.Stark。您在国防上的贡献没几个人比得上。”

轿车停了下来，有侍者走过来预备替他们打开车门。“重点在于，害人性命的凶器上确确实实就写着我的名字，Peter。”Tony边说边戴上了他的墨镜，做好了跨出车门的准备，“但眼下最紧迫的问题是——我今天晚上肯定会喝醉。鉴于我已经很久没这么做了，你可得多帮帮我。”


	8. Chapter 8

Peter当时有点被Tony的宣言唬住了，毕竟钢铁侠的过往酗酒史——用集装箱砸烂了几辆卡车什么的——他也有所耳闻。仗着他的新陈代谢快于常人，在整场晚宴中，他除了不停地微笑、与人握手之外，一直做好了替Tony挡酒应酬的准备。值得庆幸的是，Tony最后并没有喝到像他害怕的那样烂醉如泥、失去意识的程度，只是有点步履虚浮。至于他们上飞机前Peter叮嘱Tony准备的发言？可能是因为身在异国吧，Tony的表现还算规矩，至少比他在国会山听证会上的表现还要规矩得多了。

宴席并没有持续到很晚，在宾客四散后，Peter兢兢业业地搀扶着跌跌撞撞的Tony从厅堂里走出来坐上车，又在他们下榻的酒店前面把他扶下车。Tony下车时被夜间的凉风一吹，酒已经醒了一半，自己走是能走稳了，只是他还不愿意。他一只手勾在Peter的肘关节附近，像一块黏糊糊的橡皮一样贴在Peter身上，故意把对方挤得不得不在酒店走廊里东倒西歪，然后他的秘书还不得不停下来扶稳他并且关心他的状况。在Peter掏出房卡开锁进门期间，他终于忍不住把脸伏在Peter肩上，吃吃地低声窃笑起来。这下Peter总算发现了这位老板幼稚至极的小把戏，然而经过了一整天连续奔波劳碌，即使他有蜘蛛的体力也有些不堪重负了，Peter几乎累得张不开嘴去调侃，只好仰起头无奈地吐了口气，任由Tony挨在自己身上。

市政府给他们提供的房间颇为奢华，室内的装潢和陈设都带有浓浓的波斯风情，既华丽又充满了神秘气息。Peter把肩上的负重卸到了床上，那上面铺着层层叠叠的织锦，看起来柔软极了。Tony躺在那里，看上去还没有完全清醒，有些迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼睛。Peter感觉不太自在，自从他意识到他对Tony的感情开始，他们独处时他就总是多多少少有点不自在。这不是说他就能严格地控制自己拒绝跟Tony待在一起，只是他的心脏不能忍受这种压强太长时间，而今天的份额可能已经有点透支了。Peter不太自然地清了清嗓子，“那个……需要我帮您放好洗澡水吗？要是用不着的话，我就，嗯，我就先走了……”

就在Peter走神的瞬间，Tony突然握住他的手腕把他扯了下去，他就这样伏在了Tony胸前。说实话这真的让他很难接受，因为Tony甚至用他那双蒙着雾一样的眼睛注视着Peter开始说话了：“你倒很体贴，孩子，但你为什么想走？”

可能正确的做法是留意一下那个Peter第一次听到的新奇称呼，但Tony看起来不太对劲。两河流域特产的香醇果酒在他的眼眶、鼻尖和脸颊上都熏出酡红，酒精的气味和馥郁的香水味交织着从他的皮肤上蒸发出来，使他额角的碎发汗湿成了几缕，贴在那里勾勒着他眼尾的线条。

Peter不知所措地舔了舔嘴唇，他甚至感觉到他的鼻尖开始出汗了。

“你为什么想走？你也讨厌我吗？”

“什、什么？我不……”

“这倒很好理解的，我一直都是一个让人难以忍受的怪胎，我知道。很好笑吧，我很多年前就是酒精依赖者互助协会的金牌会员了，然而我刚才只是闻到酒的味道就受不了了，就连我颅骨的缝隙里都开始疼了。”

Tony在喉咙里念念叨叨的，吐字不太清楚但语速很快，还伴随着比往常更粗重的呼吸声。

“我为什么要做这些事？我到底在干什么，又在表演给谁看？他们说得对，我真是伪善透了。就好像我在巴格达盖了一栋楼，然后整个阿拉伯半岛里埋着的地雷就都会自动降解，那些被它们炸断了腿的孩子又能重新跑起来一样。”

Tony话语里的逻辑已经越来越不流畅了，但他还是在一直往下说，就像是有什么东西在逼迫他似的。

“宴会上的那些官员，他们看着我跟看着一摞美钞没什么不同。我明知道我来这里不是为了做这些，而我就是他妈的非做不可。后来我意识到我这个人原来是这么令人作呕，我有什么资格去由上而下地审视这里的市民，在彻头彻尾的无能为力上我跟他们全无二致。”

说到这里Tony突然停了下来，他将自己的额头贴上Peter的额头，对Peter相当温和地笑了笑。“还好还有你在这里。有时候我觉得你比我肋骨之间的那个小电池更能维持我的心跳。”

Peter心中一动。“Mr.Stark……”然后一个他怎么也料想不到的状况发生了——Tony突然翻过身把他压在了床上。

“你好香啊。”Tony停在一个极端靠近的，既能互相感知到对方的体温、却又不能真正接触到对方的皮肤，令人心痒难耐的距离垂下眼帘望着他，嘴边挂着一个似有若无的笑容。

Peter有点吓坏了，浑身僵硬，动弹不得。

“这还是上次的柑橘味吧？你倒是很把我的话放在心上。”Tony的语气颇为玩味。

“我……”

上方的男人神情一变，露出了一种猎食动物式的火花四溅的眼神。他握住Peter的侧腰向上抬起，使得他们的胯部彼此碰撞。就算是Peter的大脑已经短路多时，此刻也不得不明白过来对方的意图了。他喘着气对上Tony的视线，那里面燃烧着的热度刺激得他立刻神经紧绷，第一个穿过他脑海的闪念是如愿以偿的兴奋和满足，但下一秒钟他又感到失望与畏惧。

他不想，他不想这样。他想要Tony，但不能是现在，不能是这里。现在只是有一个让Tony感到前所未有的脆弱的契机，让他想要怀抱一个什么人。Peter不愿意这样想，但他又聪明到不得不承认，如果今天晚上送Tony回到房间又听Tony絮絮叨叨地自嘲的人不是自己，而是别的其他什么人，或许也会发生同样的情节。这几个月来他们之间所有看似亲密的相处都是这样，只不过Peter Parker和蜘蛛侠恰好来到了那个最触手可及的位置上。

Tony已经揭下了他们两人的西服外套，他现在开始把Peter的衬衫从腰带里慢慢抽出来，丝滑的布料在皮肤和床单之间摩擦而过的触感让男孩忍不住颤抖。Tony轻柔而沉稳地说：“如果你不愿意，让我知道。”

他不想这样。但那又怎么样？长久以来让他分分秒秒都渴望到头痛欲裂的对象就在这里用他那深邃的眼眸凝望着他、用他热切的呼吸缠绕着他、用他那湿润的口吻引诱着他。他要如何才能说出无情地拒绝他、拒绝自己的话？

“……Tony……”他犹豫片刻，终于吐出了这个他已经暗自默念许久的称呼，就在这个名字脱口而出的刹那，在他的心里有什么早已落地生根的东西终于破土而出，“我只想问，你知不知道我是谁？”

“你是Peter Parker，我的小摄影师。”Tony真挚地望着他，指尖在他后颈处和脊柱间来回摩挲，怜惜的态度就像在爱抚一只溺水的幼犬。

Peter终于鼓起勇气拥抱住Tony，但急促的呼吸还是暴露出了他的不安。“我真的、我真的已经期盼这个很长时间了……”

“我知道。”Tony轻轻笑了一下，爱怜地低下头吻了吻男孩的额头。“你以前跟男人做过吗？”

Peter的裤子被扯了下去，这回他真的开始有点慌张了。“没有……”

“是吗。那你知道我要干什么吗？小可怜。”

“知识的话我还是知道的……天哪，等等……！”

Peter突然尖叫起来，因为Tony跪在床上，托着他的臀部抬了起来，而他的内裤甚至只脱到一半，岌岌可危地缠绕在他的双膝之间。隐私部位突然近距离暴露在对方眼前的认知让Peter不得不感到害羞。紧接着落下的火热的唇舌与灵巧的手指带来的奇异刺激激荡起令他惊讶的快感，这一切的一切都突如其来到令人应接不暇，他呻吟着弓起腰肢，手足无措地感受着自己身体上不由自主的颤抖与痉挛。

Tony就这样自上而下地贯穿了他。Peter很快察觉到Tony的动作有点失控，他本能地伸手推了推Tony的大腿，央求他慢一些。他不确定Tony有没有听到，因为这微弱的一句也淹没在了双方粗重的喘息声中，而对方的攻击并没有丝毫体恤的意思，流泻满溢的呻吟声被连绵不断地从他的身体中压榨出来。荒谬至极的自我嫉妒与无法自拔的怦然心动自相撕扯，他忍不住在苦楚与欢愉紧密交织的上升中落下眼泪。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天Peter是被Tony叫醒的，在他睁开眼睛看到对方的面孔时首先觉得有些丢脸难堪，因为比老板起得还晚确实是种失职。然后在他睡眼惺忪地挠着头发坐起来的时候，才感觉到害羞和不能否认的开心。他有意忽略掉在这以后他还能留在Tony身边多久这个问题，他隐约明白那个答案很可能是他们回国以后他就要顺理成章地离开，回到他本来的生活中去，而Peter Parker这个名字终究会变成Tony的风流簿上与其他人一般无二的一笔。

Peter跳下床，把落在地上的衣物拾起来，用酒店提供的挂烫机简单熨烫了一下。他照常为Tony打领带的时候，想起昨天晚上Tony到底还是没有脱掉他自己的那件衬衫。着装完毕后Tony突然亲昵地在他鼻梁上吻了一下——就像那种溺爱晚辈的亲吻。

反应炉的启动仪式按部就班地进行着。Peter在园区里见到了几位从总部派过来驻守的工程师，他本来以为人们大概都不愿意被调来这样贫穷动荡的地区工作，但实际情况并非如此，这些与他年纪相仿的年轻人都满怀着理想与激情，Peter知道这就是Stark工业令人称奇的企业气氛的一部分，现在他自己体内也引燃了相同的火种。

突如其来的爆炸声打断了当地政府官员冗长的演说，巨大声响的来处迅速腾起滚滚黑烟。Peter立刻紧张地往身边看了一眼，只见正装打扮的Tony身上正如鳞片般浮现出鳞次栉比的钢铁装甲。整装待发的钢铁侠沉着地快速吩咐道：“跟着保镖和警察们走，注意安全，我很快就回来。”然后便立刻腾空而起，推进器在天空中画出一道闪亮的痕迹。

Peter，或者该说是蜘蛛侠的脸上浮现出一个淘气的笑容。你要我躲起来，哭着四处逃窜，寻求伊拉克这些除了贪污什么都不会的警察的保护？没门儿。唔，说起来铁壳脑袋刚才那穿甲的动作可真够酷炫的，要说蜘蛛侠还有什么可以改进的地方，大概就是他还得先找个什么地方把制服换上。

虽说蜘蛛侠一直都是那么来无影去无踪，神龙见首不见尾，但他这一次的突然袭击还是把钢铁侠吓得不轻。“搞什么鬼，蜘蛛侠？你怎么可能在这里？”钢铁侠在装甲里大叫道。

蜘蛛侠忍不住在面罩后面得意地笑起来。“为什么这么惊讶？你的好邻居可是超级乐于助人的！”然后他倒吸了一口凉气，突然惊声尖叫，语速狂飙，“我的老天爷啊说真的你身后开过来的那难不成还是一辆坦克吗？”原谅从小在繁华大都市里长大的他只在军事频道里见过这玩意儿。

但是那辆坦克就在钢铁侠身后不到20米处突然爆炸了，蜘蛛侠心惊肉跳地吁了一口气。

“我早就知道它在开过来了——我的装甲可不是什么冷兵器时代遗留下来的古文物，它的系统里搭载的战斗数据比得上一支训练有素的特种军队了，蜘蛛侠。所以到现在你总该认识到这里的战斗对你来说太危险了吧，”钢铁侠又用掌心炮点燃了一辆来者不善的军用越野车，“说真的，我不管你究竟是怎么到这种鬼地方来的，但这里确实不适合你，这些人手里拿的可是名副其实的枪械。而世界上最权威的军火专家就在这里呢，你就放心交给我吧。”

“不就是恐怖分子吗？谁还没揍过几个九头蛇？你再赶我走我就要去向美国队长告状说钢铁侠歧视新来的复仇者。”虽然嘴上本能地逞强，但蜘蛛侠心里仍然紧张得冷汗涔涔。他虽然见识过绿魔飞行器这种匪夷所思的存在，但货真价实、炮火纷飞的中东战场与他在纽约城中游玩似的冒险仍然是两个维度的事。

“我真是服了你了。我只有一个要求，老老实实跟在我后面，不能冒进。你那身手缝睡衣可不能防弹。你要是擦破了哪里，儿童保护协会会把我告到破产的。”

蜘蛛侠骂道：“去你的吧。”

打退敌人的过程不乏几个危急时刻，但有惊无险，总体还算顺利。虽然没有平民伤亡，但是反应炉园区的外墙被炸穿了一个大洞，没有危及到反应炉已经是幸之又幸。

蜘蛛侠紧绷的神经放松下来后才发现自己的右眼被血污糊住了——大概是流弹触发了地雷，散碎的爆炸物划伤了他的头皮，伤口的血流到了眼睛里吧。他正要摘下面罩把眼睛里的血擦干净，却想起钢铁侠还在他附近：他正在浓浓的硝烟里左顾右盼，像是在焦急地寻找着什么人。

“小蜘蛛，你有没有看到一个男孩儿，跟你差不多高，棕色头发，穿着迪奥套装的？”

“我……”蜘蛛侠僵立在原地，进退维谷。这是一个他看得比什么都要重要、费尽心血地保护了许多年的秘密。这是如此理所当然的行为，以至于他根本就从来没有想象过他可能会向什么人揭露它。他本来也应该如往常一样把它好好地吞在肚子里，绝不告诉任何人——

——但他真的再也受不了了。他不想再多忍耐哪怕一秒钟了。

蜘蛛侠用双手掀起了自己的面罩。

“你看我是谁啊。”

钢铁侠吻过许多次蜘蛛侠的嘴唇，但这是他第一次看到蜘蛛侠的眼睛。它们中有一只被暗红色的血液遮盖住了，但想来应该与另一只是同样的颜色。

“我的天哪。”钢铁侠震惊到了极点，反而忍俊不禁起来，“我的天哪。”

蜘蛛侠用手背抹了一把自己的右眼。事已至此，不管他是否后悔都已经无路可退了。“你没想到吧？尊敬的Mr.Stark。”他调皮地吐了吐舌头。

钢铁侠终于想起把自己的面甲升了起来，他的双眼中翻腾着无比复杂的情绪。钢铁侠插着腰无奈地轻轻笑着：“我早该想到的。我早该想到的。我怎么可能会没想到呢？”他走过去紧紧抱住了蜘蛛侠。

蜘蛛侠靠在钢铁侠臂弯里，露出了他这几个月来最放松的微笑。“你现在还有一件该做的事。”

“是的，我会吻你的，Peter。”


	10. Chapter 10

有赖于他那安定有序的上班族生物钟，Peter醒了。马里布别墅的卧室里安装着智能恒温系统，但他裸露在棉被外的肩膀还是感到有些微凉。亚麻质地的床品柔顺地亲和着他的肌肤，过于舒适的感受简直令他立刻就要重新陷入昏睡。他睁开惺忪睡眼，看到Tony就躺在床的另一边，闭着双眼沉沉安眠。他的黑发自然散落着，同样裸露着的肩膀和手臂浸在清晨乳白色的阳光中将线条羽化得柔和。

Peter扭过头，能看到他的相机就放在床旁边的一个打开的行李箱中。他没有起身，只是伸出手去抓住相机包的背带，轻轻把相机包拖了过来，接着取出相机，又重新转回身来，就这样用侧躺的姿势把镜头对准了熟睡中的Tony。他看着他曾想象过却从未真正见过的Tony的睡脸，一边咬住一个不自觉的窃笑，一边按下快门。

昨天他跟着Tony从巴格达回到了加利福尼亚，然后，鉴于没有任何人反对这一行为，他直接坐着Tony的私人直升机被送到了这里。没有经过任何主动的要求或者刻意的诱惑，他们只是自然地躺在一处，热情地紧密相拥，就仿佛事情本来早就该是这样。这次Tony没有拒绝Peter脱下他的衬衫，当Peter看到他胸口上那盏蓝色的灯火和那道狰狞的圆形伤疤时，也没有露出任何惊讶的神色。他们用各自稳健的臂膀紧紧地搂住彼此，爱语熔炼的高温仿佛熔化了他心中的一切疑问。

这时他镜头中的面孔却突然动了起来。Tony对着镜头勾起一个有点迟缓的微笑，他的嗓音里带着晨起时特有的低沉、沙哑和慵懒。“你就这么爱我，哈？”他边说边伸出一只手掌，探进Peter耳后的发丛中用力地揉了揉。

Peter便把手中的相机随手放了下来，把脸颊放进Tony那只捧着他的脸的手的掌心中，来回蹭了蹭。他用他那双十足澄净的玻璃球般的双眼，以一种仰角的视线望着Tony，撒娇似地轻轻答道：“Yeah.”

Tony甜蜜地低声笑了笑，伸手揽过Peter的腰，把他乖巧的男孩拉进怀中，在对方额上赠予一个羽毛拂过般的轻吻。“早上好Peter。”

“早上好Mr.Stark。”Peter伏在Tony臂弯里，清脆的嗓音因为被困在窄小的空间中而略微发闷。

“我不敢相信你仍然叫我Mr.Stark。”Tony打趣道。

“呃……早上好，To、Tony……”Peter说着抿了抿嘴。

然后一时间谁都没有说话，他们就这样互相拥抱着躺在床上，静静地彼此凝视了一会儿，仿佛他们是初次会面而对彼此太过陌生，又仿佛他们是对彼此太过痴迷而可以就此对望到永永远远。清晨的朝阳这时已经升到足够的高度，可以使它温热的光束爬过窗棂、漫进房间，把恋人的身影投映在彼此的瞳孔中。

Tony枕着自己的手臂，慢慢地眨着眼睛，静静地说：“我有好多话想要问你。”

“我也是。”

“那么你先说。”

“呃……”Peter的眼睛左右闪动，他好像突然开始紧张起来，但最终还是说了出来：“你到底喜不喜欢我？”

“什么？你怎么到现在还在想这种问题。被这样问可让我觉得很受冒犯，我到底哪里让你觉得我不喜欢你？”

“可你……那你到底知不知道我是谁？”

“好吧，好吧，你是Peter Parker，我的小摄影师，也是蜘蛛侠，亲爱的友好邻居，嗯？”

“对，对，但在昨天之前他们可完全是两个人。而你对他们做了些什么？”

“哦？”Tony故作姿态，“我做了些什么？”

“你自己知道。”

“我不知道。”

“嗯，好得很啊，这么说来你完全就是那种烂到极点的登徒浪子。”

Tony忍不住笑起来。“其实我觉得我早就知道你的身份了……可能比你想的、比我自己以为的都要早得多。”

“什么？什么时候？是不是都怪那个擦伤？我就知道！”

“我也不知道是什么时候——有可能是我见到Peter Parker的一瞬间吧。拜托，别这样看着我，我可是Tony Stark，就算去掉我的半个大脑，我也不可能蠢到明明有一个长着我吻过好几遍的嘴唇的可爱男孩儿成天在我面前像只小狗一样窜来窜去，我还丝毫没动过把他们联系在一起的想法，即使你真的已经在区别和掩饰两种身份口吻上做了很多努力。没错，这全是我的错，都怪我太聪明了。”

“不管你信不信，如果不是你把我搂得这么紧让我没法出拳，我现在就会把你打成乌眼青。”

“彼此彼此，我现在也召唤不了钢铁侠装甲。”

接着他们就在一种类似于玩真心话大冒险的气氛中交流了许多问题，互相逼迫对方说出是什么时候爱上了自己、爱着自己的哪里，这并不很容易，由于Tony带头发起的嘴硬形成了一种莫名其妙的惯性，他们最后陷入了一场用小学男生式的措辞互损的车轮战里。最后还是年长者率先意识到了这其中的愚蠢而重新安静下来，却没有做出任何有助于息事宁人的举动，导致那个先被挑起“战意”又被晾在一边的一方格外不满。

“不过，在你自己摘下面罩面对我的那一秒钟，我还是完全被震撼了。”Tony说。他的一只手绕过Peter的后腰，握住Peter的肩膀，“勇敢的男孩，我真的很佩服你。你知道吗，我这两天禁不住一直在想象，如果我是你，我能不能有摘下面罩的这份勇气。”

“……”Peter抬起一只手，越过肩头与Tony的手交扣，他从他纠结的眉毛下面望着Tony，牵起嘴角露出一个有点酸涩的讪笑，“谁知道呢。跟你不同，我可是在尽我所能地不去回想这件事，不去考虑我的做法到底对不对。如果我没控制好我的理性而让我感觉到哪怕有一丝的后悔，那对我来说都会是……灭顶之灾。”

Tony只是用力握紧了他的手。“我不会让你为此后悔的。”

就在这时，卧室里突然响起了一个发音高雅、口吻冷静的女声：“早上好，boss。现在是早晨七时三十分，已经到了您规定的起床时间了。如有打扰，请您谅解。”

Peter吓得一把抓过棉被盖过肩头，他结结巴巴地说：“很很很抱歉女士！我我我还没穿衣服……”

Friday那清晰的粉红色人影闪现在了房间里，她用一种流畅自然到可怕的动作自顾自地在扶手椅上坐了下来，平静地说：“没关系。我不介意。”

Tony倒在床上，乐不可支。Peter蒙着被子向他凑了过来，有点紧张兮兮地悄声问道：“Friday一直就在这里？那昨天晚上我们……”

“It’s okay，Friday可是个礼貌的女孩儿。”Tony开怀地呵呵笑着说道。他又抬起上身，越过Peter的被窝，向Friday大声问道：“Friday，你不是一个礼貌的女孩儿？”

“承蒙夸奖。然而如果您还不立刻起床的话，您编写的程序就不允许我再保持礼貌太久了，boss。”


	11. Chapter 11

人工智能的话如果太管用了，会不会违反机器人三定律？不知道，但Tony和Peter现在已经老老实实地从床上下来，坐在厨房里准备吃早餐了。

“哦，让你给我做早餐你就做了这个？烤黑的吐司、速溶麦片和没煮熟的鸡蛋？”

“我都说了我不会做饭，你非要我来做。”Peter鼓着气辩解道，“我平时又不做早餐。”

“那你吃什么？”

“我在上班路上买面包吃。”

“那还真可怕。”

“你对一个单身男青年有什么误解？你就吃了吧，偶尔也体会一下我们一般庶民的食物怎么样。”

Peter知道这味道肯定不怎么样，特别是吐司吃起来就像刚从撒哈拉沙漠里挖出来一样。但Tony只是耸了耸肩，没有再多说什么，开始一边用平板电脑浏览页面一边吃早餐了。

“听着，提前结束你的Peter Parker时间可能很遗憾，但接下来的话是说给蜘蛛侠听的。”Tony一边用手指滑动屏幕一边说道，“你记得我们在伊拉克抓捕了几个俘虏吗？经过连夜审讯，他们已经招了点东西了。”

Peter嘴里还含着麦片，他为这突然跳跃的话题而愣了一愣，但Tony话语中郑重提及了他的战士身份，让他很快就进入了状态。“他们怎么说的？”

“他们自称是十戒帮的人。”

“十戒帮？是Mandarin的十戒帮吗？”

“就是你知道的那个。”

“Mandarin是由你负责的，不是我，所以我不是那么清楚，但我听说他的十个指环不是早就被神盾局控制了吗？十戒帮现在还在活动吗？”

Tony陈述道：“从他们的话来看是这样。他们自称仍能一直不断感受到来自十戒的不甘愿的强烈召唤，想要重新回到世界上呼风唤雨。所以十戒帮一直在袭击和报复神盾局与复仇者，企图重新夺回十戒。你知道，首当其冲的就是我了。”

“那么你打算怎么办？”

“我倒想知道，你对他们的说法怎么看？”

“你为什么这么问？”Peter眨眨眼，思索着顿了一顿，“你是不是觉得他们的供述有问题？”

“问题不在于他们的供述本身。实际上，我这些年来的确一直都能断断续续地监测到十戒帮的余孽在中东继续活动的迹象。只是他们还没有闹出过这么大规模的骚乱，所以我总是将这些事情抛之脑后。这是我的疏忽，但是今天先不谈这个。”说到这里，Tony抬起头来望向对面的Peter，“我想强调的是，这些俘虏刚才自杀了。他们自杀用的毒剂早就内置在他们体内，才骗过了我们的搜查。”

Peter愣愣地双眼发直的样子让Tony看着心下有些不忍。是了，说白了他只是个孩子，刚刚从象牙塔中步入社会，还远远不知道什么是围猎和鲸吞。他这样的孩子应该去放肆游乐，去纵情创造。或许Peter这几天已经离真正的战争和生死太过靠近了，而Tony或许该为此负责，因为他就是世界上最明白火器与硝烟是如何张着血盆大口吞吃人类的人，而他不该忘记这些，更不该在Peter已经回到和平美好的联邦合众国时还要向他透露这些肮脏的世故。这并不是Tony一直以来的作战所为的目标。他要的是像Peter这样的孩子都越过一切，越过他，去拥抱白光，拥抱未来。或许是他太软弱了。

“我不该对你说这些。”Tony带着歉意望着Peter笑了笑，“忘了吧。”

Peter有点迷惑：“什、什么不该？什么忘了？”

“没什么。现在吃饭吧。”Tony还真的拿起了一块吐司，用手撕下了一片。

这下Peter可算被他激怒了。他目光如炬地直直回望着Tony，张开嘴冷笑了一声。“哦，得了吧，我知道你这是什么盘算。‘儿童不宜’？‘家长指导’？你算我哪门子的监护人啊？我随身带着驾照呢，你要检查一下我今年年龄几何吗？”

“Peter……”Tony皱了皱眉，“好吧，是我错了，是我的说法不对，好吗？忘了这件事吧。交给我来处理。Pepper几天内就会回来了，你还有你自己的工作和生活。”

Peter气得难以置信地叫了一声。“你脑子是不是有问题？还是你终于发展到有幻觉症状？你到底以为我是几岁的婴儿啊？我是听说过你有几个臭毛病，那我就提醒你，我可是蜘蛛侠啊，你是不是非得跟我打一架才算服气？”

“听着，我没有任何怀疑你能力的意思，好吗？”Tony一边耐心地规劝着，口吻波平如镜，一边往吐司上涂果酱。“这只是单纯的不关你的事。你就当看了场电影，听了个鬼故事。就这么回事。”

“你叫我忘了这事，然后你要去找谁商量？是队长吗，Thor吗，Hank Pym吗，是不是全纽约的超级英雄都轮了个遍也要瞒着我？Potts女士这样的普通人也能排在我前面？来自中东的流弹在我脑袋上留下的划伤现在还隐隐作痛呢，而你让我把那当成恐怖电影就算了？我们俩之中到底谁是老年痴呆啊，Tony Stark？”

如果坐在对面的这个一直在叽里呱啦不停顶嘴的人不是Peter，而是美国队长，Tony早就已经脱口而出一句“就是你”了。然而他没有，他只是重重地叹了一口气。“好吧……你就是打定主意非参与这件事不可，是吗？这可没有加班费。”

“我不要加班费。我要你现在老老实实地看着我说话。”

“但我还是会给你加班费的。你要拿去买好点的早餐，提高一下营养水平，不能每天用街边卖的面包搪塞搪塞就完了。”

“太好笑了，一个以芝士汉堡和冰可乐为生的人让我少吃面包。天可怜见，至少面包还是正儿八经的谷物呢。”

不行。我撑不下去了。Tony迅速地翻了个白眼，然后吐了口气说道：“所以，你对这两个俘虏的自杀行为怎么看？”

“我只是觉得……这种切腹式的自杀行为不太像传统的中东恐怖组织。”Peter有点不太自信地慢吞吞地说着，但Tony坐在对面对着他鼓励地轻轻点头，他便继续说了下去。“毕竟他们可是有塔基亚原则（注：“塔基亚”是《古兰经》确认的一个原则，即穆斯林在受到迫害时，可以隐瞒内心的信仰，以达到保护自己的目的）。这倒让我想起了我们的另一个老对手。”

“你是指九头蛇？”

“我就知道你也想到了。”

“但我并不完全确定。你还记得我们第一次接吻的时候吗——你笑什么笑——那天你问我，我们打的坏蛋是什么人，对吗？”

“我没笑！我记得你说那是商业间谍。”

“没错。当时他们用着爱好者级别的落后武器来入侵我的公司。所以在把他们赶走以后，我就完全忘记了这个插曲。直到我刚才从技术部门收到一些调查报告显示，这次行动很有可能跟我们在中东遇到的袭击有所联系。因为我们在这两次战斗中收缴的枪械所用的改装手法非常相像。”Tony打着手势进行描述。

“你是指这可能是你的商业竞争对手干的？或者是A.I.M.那帮变态干的？但九头蛇也一直没有放弃要窃取你的技术啊。”

“你说得没错。我们还需要更多证据来确定真正的嫌疑人。”

“而我会是你超级可靠的伙伴的！”Peter活泼地欢呼着绕过整个餐桌，抱住Tony的脖子坐进他怀里。


	12. Chapter 12

我是说，他们后来完全陷入了热恋。

Tony几乎用一种滴水不漏的体贴来对待Peter——他的爱情不是那种青少年式的一意孤行冥顽不化的热情，而是隐晦而浩瀚，让一位像Parker先生这样的真正的书呆子总是得花上几天时间去演算才能得出某些可能的解。即便作此比喻，但解答他完全不像Peter所熟悉的解答代数那样是某种干净利落、苦尽甘来的过程，而是每一个步骤都令人无比举棋不定，又令人如此心醉神迷。

跟Tony恋爱的体验跟Peter过去为数不多的相关经验都难以关联，完全无法进行举一反三的实践。他有时候就坐在Tony车间的工作台上，把对方随手扔在身边的扳手捡起来做毫无意义的抛接运动；或者是蹲在钢铁侠坚硬的肩头，跟这位蜘蛛侠宅急送的幸运用户分享当月皇后区美食杂志读者票选最佳的千岛酱热狗；又或者是躺在床单褶皱的漩涡里，偶然遇到Tony在睡眠中皱起的眉峰和漏出的梦呓。这种种时候，他总能感觉到他自己的心肺系统又像鼓胀又像漏了气，胸膛里汹涌地流窜过一阵涨潮——但最后他要么就一个字也说不出来，要么话到嘴边就会变成一大串风马牛不相及，他边说都会边嫌自己啰嗦的零碎。

在十一月初，他们共同度过了一个轻松愉快的万圣节，Peter买来街边小贩仿制的夜魔侠制服，装成瞎子跟Tony玩捉鬼游戏。Tony则穿上了某套他从没穿过、在仓库里吃了几年灰的装甲上阵（“只是为了好玩。”当事人解释道），最后事情以他的裤子小腿着火告终。

十一月底的感恩节，Peter还是回家陪婶婶过节了。婶婶在餐桌上隔着一只火鸡目光灼灼地盯着他问，你们打算什么时候结婚。Peter吓懵了，结结巴巴地啊了半天，也没编出个所以然。婶婶非常威严地板着脸说，你别以为我不知道你早就把你租的房子都解约了，婶婶也年轻过，你不要搞得人家姑娘未婚先孕。

Peter把婶婶哄去睡觉之后，站在客厅的高脚灯暖黄色的暗光里给Tony打电话，只是为了约对方明天晚上一起去沃尔玛买东西——黑色星期五啊，不能错过——说起来也蛮奇怪的，明明再过八个小时他又要去对方冠名的大楼里上工了，但他就是想打，想打就打了，希望你能为他鼓掌，他不是每次面对Tony都能这么果敢的。

“嘿Tony晚上好。别装了，你肯定还没睡，你牙都没刷吧。感恩节快乐，火鸡好吃吗？什么，复仇者大厦很冷？是空调坏了吗？说起来，昨天天气预报倒是说过今明两天又要开始变冷了。为什么突然骂我笨？你没听过那句话吗，骂别人是笨蛋的人自己才是笨蛋。

“嗯……我是说……你知道明天是什么日子吗？不，不是我生日。不是我们认识一百天纪念日。当然不可能是周年纪念日了，你当我是什么，粘人的18岁嫩模吗。你放屁。你笑什么笑。我比不上你啰嗦。

“明天是黑色星期五。黑色星期五，你知道吗。不，不是给星期五换一身黑衣服。粉色的确挺好看的，很适合她，我同意。我认输。十一月的最后一个星期五，全国卖东西的都打折，超级便宜，太便宜了，不买血亏，我们得去一趟超市，不去不是人。

“我知道可以上网买。我知道商场会很挤。我知道年年都出踩踏事故，正因为这样我们才更有去的必要不是吗？这跟有钱没钱没关系。我这儿还有钱。真的有。我真没逞强。我没说不要加薪，可以加，我热烈鼓掌欢迎加薪。你就当偶尔下凡体会一下庶民生活不行吗？”

“我算是知道你第一个星期来上班的时候穿的那些衣服是怎么回事了。”Tony趴在购物车扶手上，看着Peter在一排一美元一件的T恤堆里翻来翻去。“但你现在还是看到这排货架就走不动路，让我怀疑我们公司的人工是不是真的开得很低，看来我得回去布置他们开会检讨，免得不知道哪天就被劳动联合会告上门了。”

“这些衣服质量很好啊？你看，都是纯棉的。”Peter边说边对着摆在旁边的试穿镜随手比划。

Tony不置可否挑眉，颇感有趣似地环顾四周，然后发现了什么而笑起来。“你怎么不再试试这个。”他从男士内裤货架上取下一支衣架，放在Peter腰际。“我觉得挺眼熟的，我肯定见过这个。”他边说边咯咯窃笑，“原来你是在这里买的。”

Peter正拿着几件衬衫和几条休闲裤往身上手忙脚乱地比来比去，看到Tony放在他身上的东西顿时慌了神，手里拿着的衣服也掉下来几件。他赶紧从镜子前转身走开，红着脸横眉竖目：“我在超市买内裤怎么了……就穿维秘的才配上你的床吗？……不对，我在说什么，不是这个问题……”

“挺好的，我是说，你穿着挺好看的啊。”Tony忍着笑，故作正经地点点头，并没有把手拿开。

现在Peter脸上的表情如果画进漫画里一定是画满了又红又黑的效果线。他向Tony挪近了几步，以防被路过的人发现——说实在的，又没有人会看他们。“……你要这么喜欢，买回去自己穿吧。”

“说什么呢，你穿我才喜欢。”

“那我真是谢谢你了！”

他们边不着边际地斗嘴边逛到超市关门——花了很多时间在辩论买不买某些他们都很爱吃的垃圾食品，买回去谁能吃谁不能吃，谁已经到了早就该开始追求饮食养生的年纪，谁正处在应该少吃没营养的添加剂的年纪，Stark博士和Parker学士谁的生理知识存在巨大缺陷等问题上。

“老天，我们真的买得太多了！你为什么没开车来？”

“是你说我们要出来买东西的，是你说我的车都太高调了的。”

“那为什么东西都是我提？为什么你只用拿三个一点也不重的小袋子？”

“因为你刷了我的卡。”

“是因为你提不动！你这把老骨头。”

“对，就你提得动，你是内定的纽约市举重比赛青少年组第一名。竟然下雪了，你最好反省一下你到底有多倒霉。你刚刚挑的那条土得没边的豹纹围巾放在哪呢？赶紧拿出来。”

“什么豹纹围巾？不是格子的吗？你能不能不要把自己的糟糕品味强加给别人？”

“一面是格子，一面是豹纹，你这个小傻瓜，可能真正高度近视的是你的大脑吧，蜘蛛毒只能拯救你的视神经啊。我品味糟糕？你的求职信上可不是这么写的。”

“Peter？”

Peter循声回头，第一反应是兴高采烈地与他许久未见的红发友女打招呼并互道节日快乐，随后一切只剩下尴尬，他还记得上次见面的时候他是怎么哄骗MJ的，水性杨花的富家小姐，真心蠢爆了，虽然他有正当理由，他那时候是真的烦恼得不得了，但他毕竟是对MJ撒谎了，其实他真的想尽量对MJ少说点谎，刚才Tony叫他反省一下他有多倒霉，看来是很有道理了，但讲道理他以前也不是没有就这个问题进行过反思，其实事情还有转机，毕竟今天Tony的确穿戴得很低调，驼色贝雷帽，黑夹克，牛仔裤，虽然一看就不是在沃尔玛买的，但好歹不像他平时出镜穿的西装那样仿佛打满了Stark的水印，Peter Parker的思维时时刻刻都如此跳跃。

“你朋友？”Tony在他耳边低声问。对，他还围着围巾遮着半张脸呢，好啊，天助我也。Peter点头称是，他万万没想到Tony竟然立刻就把围巾拉下来，跟MJ说起了你好。哇靠，瞬间爆炸啊！这把远了。如果是twitch上的游戏主播一定会这样惨叫的。看着对面的红发女孩在几秒内把她时髦的几何镜框下面的眉毛扭成了一个高深莫测的九曲连环，他这样想道。

“啊哈。”MJ说，“Tony Stark，哈？”

Tony又跟MJ寒暄了几句，Peter从来不知道他原来是这么亲切的人。Tony说着说着就牵起了Peter的手，Peter从来不知道他原来是这么做作的人。长见识了，论人类感知尴尬的极限有多大。

最后MJ带着某种或许可以归类作笑容的吞吞吐吐的微妙表情与他们道别。Peter全身僵硬，由着Tony又找出一条围巾胡乱地绕在他脖子上。“她是个模特？”Tony问。“我觉得她有点面熟，多说了几句。”

Peter神情古怪地小声嘟囔：“你跟她面熟是什么意思。”

“她是你朋友？”Tony又问。

Peter略带迟疑地叹了口气，也懒得跟他装傻了。“她……我喜欢过她。”他顿了顿又补上几句，“她……应该不知道我喜欢过她吧。也有可能知道……”

“这样就说得通了，你朋友对我的态度很尖锐啊，她这行的一般都挺喜欢我的。你懂的，我可是时尚圈的宠儿啊。”

Peter噗嗤一声笑起来。“你得了吧。MJ可不是那种会跑去发什么‘逛街时偶遇前男友与其干爹约会，818为什么现在福布斯第一页的口味都这么奇怪’之类帖子的女孩儿。”

他们慢慢走了很长的路回家，Tony不顾他手里拎着购物袋也一直没松开牵他的手，这让他有点困扰，可他毕竟也没提出异议，自作自受，跟Tony在一起就是不断亲身体悟这个词的词义。反正不完全是个贬义词。纽约上空慢慢飘落的今冬第一场雪好像吸收了天地间所有细碎的杂音，使他冻得微微发红的双耳空空如也，在这场长长的长长的幸福的宁静中，他想起MJ临别时又对他说了几句耳熟的鼓励和祝福的话，她说去吧小老虎，哦天，她永远都这么善良吗。

回家以后他们洗了个澡。Tony坐在沙发上看NBC晚间新闻，一边慢吞吞地，有一下没一下地给他的男孩擦头发。尽职尽责的智能管家早就在屋子里放满了令人昏昏欲睡的暖气，Peter坐在Tony腿上，脑袋枕在Tony肩头，听着身后新闻主播沉稳的声音变得飘忽不定，毛巾柔软的摩挲让他的眼皮越来越黏着。然后他腰上突然一凉又一热，他知道是Tony掀起了他的睡衣在摸他。

Tony听着肩头上沉甸甸湿漉漉的小脑袋所发出的声音，从带有倦意的哼哼，逐渐升温成热切的煎熬的喘息，他腹中有说不出的饱足感和饥饿感同时升腾起来。他手中的躯体温热又弹滑，他口中的嘴唇柔软又湿润，他的男孩永远如此真实，如此触手可及，永远如此渴望他。

热情的爱抚突然从皮肤上消失，难以为继的高热逼迫Peter睁开眼睛。“Tony……？怎么了？”

他眼中弥漫的薄雾有多可爱，像有鹿栖息的森林清晨，中年人的心在他小小的广袤森林里融化成一池温泉。

“跟我结婚吧。”Tony脱口而出，他为这一刻的不假思索，付出过无数个难眠之夜。

Peter轻轻皱皱眉又微微摇摇头，仿佛是没有听懂。“什么……？”

“我说，跟我结婚吧。”Tony说完又笑，他也不知道为什么要笑，跟Peter在一起的每分每秒都叫他莫名其妙。充满求知欲的发明家钟爱这种莫名其妙。“你会跟我结婚吗？”

Peter愣住了。他的嘴巴开了又合，又来了，胸腔里的涨潮，再怎么想说也说不出口的话。Tony经常嫌他的话太多了，可Tony不知道，他在Tony面前，心里永远有比嘴里更多的话。“我……”他喉咙里无声地叽里呱啦半天，最后先成为一句完整逻辑的却是这句话：“我得先问问我婶婶。”

Tony什么也没说，Peter并不觉得尴尬：你的大脑全负荷运转的时候，就往往没有空余的内存用以计算时间。他也不知道自己过了多久才说出了下一句：“也许……也许我不用问我婶婶？”他望着Tony这样说道，纯粹的求知态度仿佛是在请教他的一位通选课教授，区别大约在于他在教室里不会不穿裤子，“我是说，我是说，呃，我是个成年人了，在美国，我可以决定我自己的婚姻？”他有点迟疑地补上一句，充满了严谨的科研态度，“……对吗？”

Tony忍俊不禁，天哪，Peter在问他什么问题，他接受求婚需不需要征求婶婶的意见？他的婶婶固然是他的婶婶，那他又是他的什么人呢？他是他的什么人，或许Tony从来就没有停止过考虑这个问题。他总有许多问题要想，是什么为什么怎么样，他怎么就总有这么多问题。比如说，Peter到底是谁，他到底能不能爱Peter，他的爱又会使他的Peter变成什么。他在脑中就他的爱和他的Peter进行空想化学实验，精确到微克。而眼下他忽然隐约领悟到，他的Peter还是那个Peter，在月光下，在深巷中，在他怀里小心翼翼又满怀深情地吻他，充满生命力的咚咚心拍穿过铁甲震撼了他碎裂的胸腔。

他以前觉得自己不会有婚姻，因为他觉得自己不会有孩子。无关为什么，发明家的直觉总是异常发达，想象是发现的本质。但他现在开始想象与另一个人分享生命的是什么为什么怎么样。就求婚成功与否，他倒是胸有成竹，他完全明白，对于这孩子来说，要拒绝他是件太难的事。他曾经利用过这一点，太随意地打开了他的身体打开了他的心，并非没有后悔过。Peter对他来说是他太需要而又太容易得到的东西，是易燃易爆危险品。他搞过军火，军火远没有这么难处理。

怎么样呢，说到底Tony Stark毕竟是个自私的人。

“是的。你可以。”说出这句话使他感觉好，使他笑。

“那么我会跟你结婚。”他小声说道，有点害羞，有鹿栖息的森林被煦暖的阳光照透。

Peter带着Tony倒在沙发上。“在那之前……我们要先把这个完成。”


	13. Chapter 13

“请问您的名字是？”

“Peter Benjamin Parker.”褐色头发的青年看起来有些拘谨，惴惴答道。

“……Parker……好，我想我记下来了。请问另一位的名字是？”

“我吗？Anthony Howard Stark.”未婚夫先生的语气则要从容得多。

“Anthony……”看起来并不太擅长打字的事务员眯着眼睛在键盘上艰难地操作，写完他的教名后脸色忽然一滞，“等等。Anthony Howard Stark？”事务员一字一顿地说，眼睛有点难以置信又带点揶揄地在这对新人脸上来回扫视，“哇，酷啊伙计，你这名字跟那个Mr. Stark一模一样耶。我看你理的这个胡子，你肯定经常被人这么说吧。”

Tony和Peter不约而同地咯咯笑起来。Tony摘掉墨镜，在帽檐下面对事务员露出一个招牌微笑，“我是你想的那个Anthony Stark吗？”

“……哇……这可真……”事务员带着一副好像是噎着了一样的不知所措的傻笑，不可思议地看着Tony把墨镜又按回脸上。这位可怜人，以后在听他的女同事议论名利场真是不努力为什么那个Tony Stark这么久都没有新的桃色新闻害得她们不能对新女友品头论足的时候，想必要比从前更痛苦了。“上帝作证我从来想过我干的这份工作还能有这么酷的一天！不管怎么说，congratulations！……”

进入12月，白天变得格外短。直到从室内走进寒冷的黄昏，Peter才感到一种真切的不现实感。他结婚了，他有了一位丈夫，他的丈夫是那个Tony Stark，他竟难以分辨这几句陈述句里的哪一项更叫自己吃惊。他的婚姻最终成型的模样跟他的小脑瓜之前所设想过的每一种都不一样。一个皇后区男孩能想象什么样的婚姻呢，无非是热气腾腾的烤箱和甜香满溢的苹果派吧。他缩进黑色奥迪轿车的副驾驶座里（上次冒雪跋涉几公里之后新买的，外观倒是挺像一辆家用买菜车，只不过停进车库第一天就被彻底改装了而已），看着Tony泡在黄昏光线里的侧脸，有点痴痴傻傻地自顾自笑了起来。

Tony的手握住方向盘，手上有一枚婚戒，铂金的，没有钻石，很可能只会戴这一回。不仅没有钻石，Peter很明白他们不会有婚礼，甚至不会有朋友给予祝福，因为根本不会有其他人知晓。这些Tony都没有跟他说过，但他很明白。

Tony发动引擎之后转过脸来看他，一边嘲笑他的dumb face一边低下头来吻他。他从这个角度看不清Tony的脸，只能看到从Tony鼻尖上漏进他眼帘的眩目的斜阳。Tony的吻永远都那样，胡须扎在脸上有点疼有点痒，但嘴唇很温柔。

车窗外黄昏寒冷。然而这一刻他觉得甜香满溢，热气腾腾。

第二天早上Peter Parker迷迷糊糊地醒过来的时候床上只有他一个人。

怎么说呢，他睡相一贯不太好。他刚醒过来，还睁不开眼睛，第一件事就是往双人床的另一边摸索。

空的。

冷的。

他腾地一下子坐起来。

哇，什么跟说好的不一样都能忍，这个总应该一样了吧！

他捂着额头一口气还没叹出来，Friday先说话了，却不是来报时的。

“Mr. Parker，您终于醒了。Mr. Stark取消了我今早的叫醒服务。非常抱歉，但我现下有一通视频留言要请您立刻查看。这个视频只会播放一遍，Mr. Stark命令我播完后立即删除，不得保存，请您务必注意查看。”

Friday连珠炮弹一样一口气说完。预设在人工智能中的语音系统本该有恒定的语调和语速，但不知为什么，Peter能感觉到女孩话语中焦急的情绪。她话音刚落，还没等他做出任何答复，在他面前忽然跳出的全息投影面板上就开始播放视频。

“Hey Peter.”

是Tony。他带着一副耳机，带着满脸汗水坐在某种驾驶舱里，似乎是专注于操作什么，眼睛并没有望向镜头。说完这句简短的问候，他便停顿了许久许久，而Peter坐在屏幕前静静等待，并没有觉得失去耐心，或许是Tony脸上的表情太过不同寻常了。他自以为已经见过Tony的许多不同模样，但画面中的他却带着一种他从未见过的欲言又止的神情。在旷日持久的沉默中，他听到视频的背景声中响彻某种引擎和扇叶的轰鸣。

“……老天。要对你说这些话真的比我想象中还要困难。”终于，Tony带着自嘲的苦笑再次开口。“嗯……也许我该先对你说声抱歉。我骗了你。但我想，再来一次我也会这么做的。”

Peter的头脑仍然一片空白。Tony骗了他什么？他发现自己竟然连一点联想猜测的空间都没有。

“我现在正在去往巴格达。我们投资的新型民用弧形反应炉，或许你还记得？”

怎么可能不记得呢。Tony为了建成这个项目与新闻标题对抗时表现出的执着与自信，他还历历在目。或许，没有这座反应炉，他就不会来到Tony身边工作，也不会对Tony摘下他的面罩。

“我本来以为这个项目只有百利而无一害。我以为，我们给石油输出国的人民带去了清洁的新能源，给经历战火的土地带去了我们最好的最有热情的年轻工程师和技术员，这个项目很快就能试点成功，然后继续向各个大陆的更内陆处生根发芽。我以为我做了正确的事。”

Tony做了个简短的吞咽动作，话语顿了一顿。

“但事实并非如此。反应炉的建造一直不顺利，而且落成后仅仅两个月，就出了问题。你知道，伊拉克一向是个充满混乱的地方，有很多股不同的力量在那里交汇。我实在难以放心派遣他人参与此事，所以我一直在亲自进行秘密调查，我为此放过你几回鸽子，是我不好。我跟你讨论过，蓄意破坏园区启动仪式的人是谁，对吧？其实我一直倾向于那是我们的一些‘老朋友’，因为我得到过消息，在美军撤离，特别是近些年伊斯兰国兴起之后，阿拉伯半岛的局势实际上变得更加动荡，比起在复仇者常年驻守的纽约与我们缠斗，中东才是这些蛆虫更理想的温床。所以我一直局限于就我们熟悉的那几个恶名之人一一调查，试图找出他们跟这些事件的联系。我倒是顺路炸烂过几个九头蛇分部，但最终都证明他们跟我的反应炉毫无瓜葛。”

随着Tony的描述，一些丝丝缕缕的回忆片段式地在Peter脑海中复苏。

“现在回想起来，我真的难以想象，即使是我，竟然也会有如此疏忽大意的时候。我想你大概还记得我们的第一个吻，在那之前我们一起踢了几个拿破枪的坏蛋的屁股。这种事在纽约每周都可能发生，麻烦制造者们对这座城市总是异常执着，我也就一直把它视为一个寻常的治安事件，没有把它跟我们在中东遇到的阻力联系起来。后来提醒了我的关键点是，我发现这两件事的肇事者们所用的枪械都异乎寻常地拙劣。必须肯定，能够跟我们持久对抗的罪犯其实都实力非凡，不是有其母国的财阀支援，就是经营着能与Stark Industries一较高下的科技公司。当然啦，其实并不能。Stark是最好的。”

真的很难笑，Peter想。

“异乎寻常的拙劣。这意味着什么？Peter，最使我难以置信，最使我难过又难堪的事情来了。到头来，我发现反抗我的人根本不是别人。他们就是当地的百姓。他们花光全副身家，改头换面、漂洋过海地偷渡到美国，只是为了用他们自己从黑市高价买来的改装枪，拼尽他们最后的一点力量来向我示威。我们派到巴格达的工程师中有一位伊拉克年轻人，以优异成绩从MIT毕业，进我们公司兢兢业业地干了好几年，他在申请这个岗位的申请书上情感充沛地表达了他的思乡之情，所以我一直以为这也是善事一桩。你猜怎么着，就是他一直在给我的反应炉做手脚。刚刚得到消息，他趁夜黑进了高级通道，设定反应炉定时过载并锁死，然后回到园区的员工公寓里，点燃绑在他自己身上的炸药，炸死了所有人。”

Tony越说越情绪激动、语速加快，之后又是一阵很长很长的沉默，Peter听到直升机划过一个拐角的声音，他看着屏幕里Tony黯然失色的神情，想起他在巴格达亲眼所见的那些怀着一个使他们如朝阳般燃烧不熄的共同理想的同龄人，猛不丁两眼一酸。

“你明白了吗？原来我从头到尾都是错的。是我把普通的善良市民逼成了恐怖分子。是我害死了无辜的前途无量的年轻美国人。”Tony慢慢地说道，话音里仿佛有千钧重担。“你知道，我们的反应炉建在巴格达郊外。我本以为那是很好的选址，离市区不近不远，电力传输的损耗率很理想，又不会给居住区造成光声污染。”他沉沉地摇头，“错了，我什么都错了。反应炉在三小时内就会过载，然后爆炸。城市未必会全军覆没，但园区附近的一所小学恐怕会就地蒸发。解决的方法只有一个，在能量到达极限时进入大反应炉中心，调试其他的反应炉放出相反的能量，才能与之抵消。然后……我也不知道这个人的结局会怎么样。”

不详的预感像锐利的鱼钩，瞬间紧紧攫住了蜘蛛侠的心脏。

“只能是我去，Peter。我恐怕这个结果才是他们真正想要的。他们要的是我死。我一天活着，这样的事情就一天不会停息。即使这一次又有一个无辜的性命替我去牺牲，也不过是又一次平添血债罢了。Jarvis，我的上一任人工智能，对我说过，超级犯罪和超级英雄的数量是呈正相关的。Jarvis是一位善良的管家，他对我很好，最后因我而死。数学永远不会说谎，我想，我实际上心里清楚，有多少邪恶是因我而生。这是我与你，与其他复仇者都不一样的地方。我作的恶已经够多了。我制造出的恶魔必须被救赎。”

“或许这个世界没有钢铁侠会更好吧。”

在这时Tony突然抬起眼望向镜头，露出一个月牙般浅浅的轻松的微笑，他对镜头轻轻招了招手。

“Bye Peter.”

然后画面熄灭了。


	14. Chapter 14

在胸膛里喷涌的复杂情绪像熔岩一样滚烫，但Peter努力忍着不要哭。这件事还没完，Tony只给他一个人留下了这封阅后即焚的留言，绝不是为了让他哭。Tony可是夸奖过他聪明、夸奖过他勇敢的，他绝不能、绝不能认输，绝不能放弃，绝不能哭。

“……Friday……你说，他，他会怎么样……”他努力克制着哽咽开口问。

女性人工智能在他面前浮现，眉心带着一点遗憾。“我恐怕跟您所想的一样，Mr. Parker。”

“他就这么去送死，那他的企业怎么办？复仇者联盟怎么办？”真奇怪，他的脑子混乱到一个极端，最先说起来的倒是这些话。

“我的算法写得很完整。Ms. Potts对运营业务很熟悉。Rogers队长和Pym博士都在纽约。一切都会照常运行的。”她是粉色的，但这种粉颜色调子很冷，并非是花与梦的歌。

“……你啊，你真不愧是他亲生的。”Peter冷笑道，他在这屋子里住了这些日子，头一次对这位女士这样不客气。但他眼中的酸痛突然镇静下来，人也一骨碌从床上翻了起来。“我才不管呢。我才不会让他就这么死了。刚跟我结婚第二天就要赶着去死，也太不像话了。”

他已经做好了单打独斗的心理准备，但Friday却出人意料地跟了过来。“复仇者联盟专用的昆式飞行机已经启动完毕了，boss，现在正停在大厦顶层的停机坪上，随时可以起飞。我已向神盾局获取了调整最高时速限制的权限，若以极限速度飞行，我们在一小时内即可到达巴格达。”

Peter愣了一愣，随即惊叹道：“我的天。你的确很像他啊。但你这样做，被他知道了还不要气疯吗？还有，我是不是难过得聋了，你刚才叫我什么？”

“我已经说过了，我的算法写得很完整。我可是他的程序。”女孩儿扬起下巴，有些调皮又颇为自得地一笑，令Peter联想到某位先生在清晨端着咖啡倚着厨房里的水槽与他说笑时的神态。“您成了他的丈夫，我的服务器就是你们的合法共同财产了，boss。”

“哦，所以刚才那是个测试啰？”

“而您满分通过了。”

蜘蛛侠从前从未有过驾驶任何飞行器的经验，但隐形的战机一直飞行得很顺利，大概是多亏了那位嘴硬的小女士在默默帮助他吧。

他从前只知道Tony很聪明，现在才知道原来Tony这样傻。Tony大概以为他自己已经什么都不怕了，以为他再也不需要任何人，任何人也都不再需要他了，但Peter知道这全他妈是扯淡。他要把Tony带回来，然后痛打他一顿，臭骂他一顿。一般的诈骗犯根本比不上Tony万分之一的可恶。

许多事情其实就发生在一个短短的刹那之间。

一架直升机的踪影出现在昆式飞行机的雷达网中，一具装甲的金红鳞片在半干旱地区炽热的阳光中熠熠生辉，一条云影划破大气在蓝蓝天幕中刻下凿痕。未及酝酿出任何重逢的惊喜，正下方的弧形反应堆便放射出摄人心魄的强盛电光，不断扩张的光芒之网恍如地狱的入口，正以不可阻挡之势吞噬落入其中的一个黑色人影。

一股股蛛丝不假思索地飞泻而下，却怎么追也追不上他所爱之人永无止境一般的坠落，在他渐渐模糊的视野中与什么久别的永别的过往融为一炉。

为什么他所爱的永远要用这样无情的方式教导他失去。

“不……。不可以……”

他努力构筑的所有坚强和勇敢的堡垒瞬间崩毁，席卷心头的绝望和恐惧的浪潮带着他从飞行机上奋不顾身地一跃而下。

蜘蛛侠抱住钢铁侠在地上翻滚数周后才缓冲平息，失去了驾驶员的直升机也与他们同时坠地，在不远处摔碎成一堆铁块和一阵浓烟。

蜘蛛侠的大脑里耳朵里全是叫他头痛欲裂的震耳欲聋的嗡鸣。他什么都忘了，什么都想不起来。精密构筑的机械结构隔着制服都把他的手指割出了血口，但他还是不停地试图徒手打开钢铁侠的铁甲。但他拔掉越多的鳞片，就从那具人形中溢出越多的鲜血，吓得他只得毫无理智地一边痛哭，一边咒骂。

“该死，Tony Stark……操！”

这场景实在像什么讽刺的隐喻——原来他由始至终都在困顿挣扎，为了打开这一副明明是为拯救所有生命而生，到头来却伤害着他们二人的铁甲。

砸在Tony的眼皮上的一滴滚烫的眼泪唤醒了他。

还好我是对着摄像头录下的那些话。这一双眼睛也实在是纯粹得太可怕了。对着它们，实在难以说出告别。

在又一次失去意识之前，他不无自嘲地如此想道。


	15. Chapter 15

青绿的槲寄生在一片灰蒙蒙的虚焦里好像没有尽头一样地蜿蜒下坠，要一直下坠到他的眼睛里去。

Tony Stark睁开眼睛的时候看到的就是这样的景象。

他恍惚感觉到自己被结结实实地捆在一床棉被里团成一个茧，于是不适地微微挣动了一下，自己还没有完全醒过来，倒是听到伏在他手边的一个脑袋嘟嘟囔囔地抬了起来。那男孩对着他把惺忪睡眼眨了一眨，然后在视野聚焦成功的瞬间，眼眶就唰地一下全红了。

他便不由得感到强烈的歉意，口干舌燥，胸口肌肉发酸。

Peter抬起手臂用卫衣袖子胡乱抹了两把脸。“你感觉怎么样，你痛不痛？”

Tony摇摇头。

“你真的不痛吧？我们可以叫医生来。……那就好。”然后他接着自顾自一股脑说了下去，就好像已经憋了很久那样，“你真的把我吓坏了。你都不知道你昏迷了多少天……我、我也已经快要不知道了……你简直是我见过最离谱的人。总之，在我们真正进行点什么建设性谈话之前，”他从床头柜里掏出一张纸，“你先把这个签了。”

“离婚申请？”Tony随便读了一下标题，表格里除了他的签名之外已经全部填写好了。眼下的状况有一点点出乎意料，但很快就连这少许惊讶也从他的脑海中消逝了，他便以还稍显虚弱的低声沉着地解释道：“没这个必要。我们本来就还不是合法夫妻。我们的程序还只走了一半呢。你真的以为我想让你的档案上添一笔丈夫亡故吗？我还没混账到那个份上。”

“怎么，你还想争取减刑了？”

“我没这么说。说实话，我并没准备一套让你谅解我的说辞，毕竟我本来以为我真的能死成。所以，如果你想离开我了，直接走就可以，别落下东西。”

那一刻Peter简直要怀疑他的丈夫其实有四个博士学位，最后一门是语言动态论，学位论文写的是如何激发人类的愤怒情绪。说真的，世界上怎么会有这么气人的人。

友好邻居全凭他的高尚道德情操驾驭着桀然怒火，和某种隐约的流泪冲动，问道：“那你为什么要向我求婚？”

“哦，你想听实话吗？我这辈子没戴过婚戒，既然快要死了，就想试试看。我是不是挺自私的？他们都说我能拿全美super-size ego大赛冠军。”

Peter Parker从小看美国队长拍的健美操普及教育VCR长大，后来做了蜘蛛侠才知道美国队长原来也是会发脾气的——他头次看到美国队长和钢铁侠吵架动手的时候还免不了大吃一惊，现在他终于领悟到原来只要是个人就没法不对这个Tony Stark生气。

“操你妈。”他忍无可忍地骂道，瞥见对方眼里微妙地一动。

“我是真你妈的受够了。你怎么不想想我。我本来是个良好市民，自己的日子过得好好的，有一天突然就莫名其妙地喜欢上全世界性格最古怪的人，简直匪夷所思，我引用过他的文章超过20次了，但我就好像根本不认识他一样。我不得不嫉妒我自己，不得不去演南瓜马车上的灰姑娘。”

他像是含着溅火星的跳跳糖似的，嘴里一连串噼啪作响。

“好，后来这个人捡到了我的水晶鞋，我自己把脚伸进去的时候可不像辛德瑞拉那么轻松，全靠一阵头疼脑热的劲儿吧，反正现在想起来还觉得晕乎乎的，也难说这到底是水晶鞋还是红舞鞋。总之都是脚疼，你又没法分辨你是不是那个倒霉的小美人鱼。”

噼啪作响，像一摞在狭窄空间里静静燃烧的木柴，随着含氧量的下降缓缓归于沉默，沉默里又蕴含一种大雨前兆般闷热的压抑，令旁观者既不忍又躁动。

“反正故事都有个结局，到了结局你总会知道你到底演了个什么剧本，急也没用。我本来对人生就没有什么过高期许，这是实用的市民哲学，我不指望你能懂。眼看我们这里没有什么恶巫婆，我以为我马上就能通关好结局了，真让我松了一口气，因为我从小就不是那种选了地狱难度还能取胜的高手，我玩文字冒险游戏经常在头三个选择肢内就挂掉。”他顿了一顿，接着语速转快，“结果原来早就决意默默化身泡沫的根本就另有其人，我的王子不是王子，是个可能以为自己在玩动作冒险游戏可以呼吸回血的臭傻逼……我也不知道我在说些什么了！”

Tony保持着沉默一直静静听到这里，才深吸一口气，他也不知道自己究竟是想要鼓足什么勇气，“……我只是为了——”

“——为了保护我！我知道你想说什么！现在在Tony Stark批评论上没有人比我更权威了，包括你自己在内，你得听我的。你不就是既觉得自己罪无可恕，又觉得自己从来没有错吗？你不就是既认为自己可有可无，又希望还是有人在乎你吗？你的架子有多么大啊，自认为成熟懂事得很，其实你的行为跟哺乳期儿童的撒娇打滚没有区别。‘世界上没有钢铁侠会更好’？我来告诉你吧，你想的可大错特错了，没人会变得更好的，至少我不会。”

爆发般地说完最后一个词，他便又低下身去，伏在了Tony的白棉被茧上，赌气似的把头背过去，把一个后脑勺摆在那里，再也一动不肯动了。

虽然他趴在Tony胸口上，但并不真的往他身上施加体重。透过厚厚的棉被，Tony只能感觉到一点轻飘飘的重量，随后流经的是他一股亚热带洋流一样柔暖的体温，最后拾到一两滴太平洋低气压中心漏下的湿漉漉的梅雨，淅淅沥沥落在心头。Tony低下头，看着胸前那颗微微颤抖的褐色脑袋，还有那双轻轻抽搐的疲惫肩膀，心中很是涌起了一股想要伸出手好好拍一拍又揉一揉的冲动，但他最终连这份勇气也都没有了——Peter的那种纯粹无暇的爱意和光彩夺目的勇敢，真叫他自惭形秽。

而深冬中的单人病房渐渐暖和起来。

有隔壁病房所听的广播隔着窗玻璃飘来，在当下的一片静默中渐渐清晰可辨。圣诞节，原来已经要到圣诞节了，Tony想，那么他真的昏过去好些天了，想必Peter在这些日子里怀着对他的一腔怨恨打了好几遍腹稿吧，才能对着他劈头盖脸来上一顿长篇大论，不过考虑到他天赋异禀，也有可能全靠即兴发挥。

头条是芝加哥枪击案，一串听不清的伤亡数字，接着播放的是目击者和幸存者的采访录音，依稀是描述着一些突如其来和不明所以，话音中流露出惊恐万状和心有余悸。“复仇者会把坏蛋找出来打败的。”一位母亲说完后，她的孩子接着这么说。之后的名嘴评论环节并没有人再刻意提起这句话，想来大约只是为了添加一点娱乐色彩才剪辑进去的，这么多年来电视台有时候仍然把超级英雄当做超现实事件。Pepper升职的时候Jarvis对她说的什么来着，这个世界变得越来越奇怪了，我能从一个高精度计算机中感觉到这种讽刺，但好在不论未来如何，我们都会跟先生一起去面对。

Peter的头发可真够乱的，又毛茸茸的，是因为他总是有事没事就伸手揉着玩吧，是不是他这个年纪的孩子都这样呢？Tony躺在那儿，模模糊糊地想到他小时候当作生物学启蒙读物读过的儒勒列那尔日记。从少年时起就习于狩猎的作家，在中年时偶然回忆起自己当年枪杀一只松鼠的情景。我杀死了一只无害又温顺、在下雨时会支起自己毛茸茸的大尾巴挡雨的小动物呀，冷血汉！作家叹息道。

有某种膨胀的拉力，而非压力，牵引着他必须得说出那某一句话——如果现在不说，可能一辈子也不会说了。

“对不起。”

说出这句话后他感到轻松多了，不再有什么力在撕扯他的四肢五脏，使他又酸又疼。

Peter慢腾腾地把脸转了过来。他眼窝里蓄满了泪水，甚至划过鼻梁一滴滴溢出来。“你就承认吧。”但他倔强地坚持把那对蘸水的榛仁眼睛睁得又大又圆，又目不转睛地凝望着他，语气沉着：“承认你就是需要我。”

中年人所承的海水已经很深很深了，而那双瞳孔的每一次薄如蝉翼的细微闪动，都在他的洋面上卷起一场蝴蝶效应式的雷雨大风，叫他一时难以言语。不是的，原来他的Peter已经不是那个Peter了，而是变得比他所能想象的还要更聪明，更勇敢。他的一切自作聪明的精妙花枪，都会在这里被迎刃而解。原来他的这一次爱情，这一次婚姻，绝不是他自以为庄家的什么人生游戏，而是他亲手为自己戴上锁链，再郑重地交到他的征服者手里。

Tony认命地轻轻叹了口气：“那么你最好听清楚了，因为我只会说一遍。我确实是需要你。”

Peter还是那样目光灼灼地盯着他，说：“我爱你。”

“好吧，好吧。我也爱你。”

“现在你已经欠我一条命，必须赔上整整一辈子才还得起了。你不要忘了，不要想蒙混过关。”

“你说的都对。”

Peter立刻直起身来，扯过刚才那张离婚申请，干脆利落地几下撕碎。“这么说，我们现在需要一个证婚人。”

“……哦？”

说起来也很奇怪，Peter直到现在才突然注意到Tony鼻子上贴着一块纱布，配合他此刻微妙的表情，格外可笑。“别这样看着我。你以为我真不知道结婚要怎么结吗？我又不是白痴。你有什么主意吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但我本人是真的不知道美国怎么结婚。随便百度一下就上了，万一写错了不要取笑，就当做是平行宇宙美国吧谢谢。去年圣诞节左右芝加哥确实发生枪击案，记忆犹新。老贾那句话出自Iron Man Manuel结语，这本设定集非常值得拥有，我希望大家看到这里都可以去购买一本。


	16. Chapter 16

Pepper Potts坐在Tony Stark私人别墅的沙发上，颇为紧张地看着与她久别重逢的老板在她对面落座。自从她十多天前突然接到一封只写着“一切平安”，连个标点符号也没有的短信后，就再也没有联络上他。说是安然无恙，但如果真的一切如常的话，又为什么突然来报这个平安？Tony是那种心血来潮说走就走的人，以前也不是没有失踪过更长时间，但正因为Pepper太了解这位先生了，才叫她更加放心不下。去到家里找人也是空无一人，问问Friday也是一问三不知。其实Pepper明白，如果Friday都不说，那就是Tony也不想让她知道（Friday了解Tony的程度之深，一般人类常理难以接受）。她也就别无他法，只得为了公司股价着想，不让高位悬空的消息走漏而每日奔忙，日子便不知不觉间过去。今天却突然被叫到这里，不由得她不神经紧绷。

“……你还好吗？”

“好啊。”那语调倒好像是在奇怪她为什么要这么问，她把对方端详片刻，确实是完整无缺的一整块。

“那你这些天去哪了？”

“没去哪啊。”

“他在住院。”Peter说，被Tony嗔怪地瞥了一眼，他勇敢地回瞪过去。

“住院？你有什么毛病？”

等等。Peter Parker为什么会在这里？她是说，他的确是Tony的助理没错，以前甚至接替她干过一段时间，但此时此地他是不是不太应该在这里，不太应该表现得比她还清楚来龙去脉？这不对。他们两个是不是坐得有点太近了？客厅里可还有很多空沙发呢。

“……你们这……？”Pepper一句话还没问出口，眉毛已经皱起来了。

“跟你猜的一样。”

Tony那种云淡风轻的语气让Pepper忍不住倒吸一口凉气：“你这个人怎么回事。”她往Peter那个方向看了又看。 “天哪，他只有14岁吗？！”

Peter莫名其妙有点脸红。“我今年24岁了。夫人您好。”他不禁陷入了深深的自我怀疑，为什么不管什么人都觉得他是小孩子呢？难不成是长相的问题吗？

Tony摊摊手说：“你要是问他是不是16岁，那还可以吓唬我一下，但14岁，那你完全就只是在夸张啊。就好像转交工作之前亲自把他的材料审核了一千八百遍的不是你本人似的。有没有兴趣来背一背他小学三年级的班主任叫什么名字？”

“行啊，你还挺能说会道的。你不仅嘴皮子快，手也快得很啊。”

“恐怕比你想象得还要快。”Tony以那种好像在拍腕表广告一样的姿势支起上臂，无名指上闪耀着一枚造型别致的铂金戒指。

如果Pepper是在Esquire上看到这个画面的，那她可能还可以好好欣赏一番，再想办法约谈一下这位才华横溢的戒指设计师，但眼下恐怕是没那份闲心。她转过眼望了望Peter，那男孩正呆呆地抬头看着天花板。但是呢——他无名指上也有一枚戒指。

“你们在搞什么过家家？每天飞在千米高空上炸来炸去的那份刺激都不够起搏你的心脏了？那你上医院去住一住倒也是应该的。”

“我们是真的结婚了，夫人。”Peter带着点害羞嗫喏着说。

“听着，孩子，你可不能跟他结婚。”Pepper苦口婆心，企图最后一搏。

“我尝试过了。” Peter扁着嘴点了点头，用单纯而执着的眼神回答她。“相信我。”

Tony听了显然是开心得不得了，带着一串傻乎乎的心花怒放的笑声凑过去亲了亲他丈夫的脸颊。

Pepper只好努力深呼吸来平复郁闷之气。“所以你叫我来到底想干嘛？给你联系个真人秀什么的，让你在全国观众面前秀个够本好不好？话说回来，难道你闹失踪就是为了搞这个？你知不知道我为了给你收拾烂摊子都忙得两个星期没见过我本人的配偶了？”

“眼下的情况是，我们正需要一位证婚人来完成剩下的手续。”

看来今天来这里的唯一收获是又刷新了对Tony Stark脸皮之厚的认识。“为什么需要我来做？给我一个正当理由。”Pepper翘起二郎腿。

“拜托嘛。你知道你就是我唯一可以信任的人了，Pepper。”

大男人和小男人双双用那种，就那种，不可原谅的罪恶眼神望着她。难以置信吧，她身为一个还没有怀孕生产经历的人，到底是从哪个器官里涌起的这么多母性。

果然她今天就不应该来的。

至于怎么解释住院问题，这又是后话了。

公司给不给报销急性胃片？


End file.
